Ojos de luna
by Linkett 14
Summary: Hinata es a escondidas una artista callejera. Un día, el rubio de quien ha estado enamorada siempre se muestra más interesado en ella. / ¡Al cuerno con lo que le había prometido a Neji! No iba a aguantar estar sin poder acercarse a Hinata un minuto más. / ¿Qué hará ella cuándo se de cuenta que él sabe su pequeño pasatiempo?
1. Promesas que no se pueden cumplir

Antes que nada, para los nuevos lectores y lectoras que pasen por este fic, quería pedir disculpas por siempre tardarme un poco con mis historias. Actualmente sólo tengo dos publicaciones en este sitio debido a que las dos anteriores, por cuestiones de "estancamiento de ideas" no puedo continuar. Además el hecho de que los documentos en los que había escrito las continuaciones no he podido encontrarlos, se han borrado de mi computadora.

Los invito a leer mi reciente publicación: "Himitsu" en español: Secreto. Estaré escribiendo capítulos para no atrasarme, pero no los publicaré seguido.

Los invito también a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero la historia es cien por ciento mía.**

* * *

Hinata terminaba de darle los toques finales a su dibujo. Enfundada en una calurosa y holgada sudadera con capucha, lentes oscuros y un tapabocas, soltaba el pincel y se alejaba unos pasos para poder contemplar su obra. Sonrió, satisfecha y contenta con su trabajo. En medio de una calle algo solitaria, la chica de ojos perlados había hecho un dibujo en contra del abuso a la mujer.

Le encantaba hacer aquello. Dar mensajes y enseñanzas a los demás a través de sus dibujos. Acto considerado como vandalismo por la sociedad, pero ¿y qué podía hacer? Había intentado infinidad de veces que le cedieran unos espacios para poder dibujar y jamás se dignaron a responder a sus peticiones. Y era ridículo, sus mensajes estaban llenos de cosas positivas y que los demás debían aprender a practicar, pero a la hora de ceder espacios para hacer avisos y otro tipo de publicidad para el consumismo, no había si quiera que pedir permiso al alcalde. Patético y denigrante.

Había estado saliendo a escondidas de su casa a altas horas de la noche otras cinco veces para hacer aquello en distintas partes de la ciudad. Unos contra el bullying, otros contra el racismo y la xenofobia y otros a favor de la igualdad. "Ojos de luna" tal como ella firmaba sus dibujos, estaba empezando a hacerse popular en la ciudad y en su escuela. Todos morían por saber quién estaría haciendo tales obras de arte. Pero Hinata no necesitaba reconocimientos, era feliz actuando en el anonimato... eso y el hecho de que la meterían en problemas con la policía si la pillaban. Sin mencionar la reacción de su primo y de sus padres –aunque estos últimos vivían en el exterior y sólo visitaban en vacaciones-.

Hinata regresó a su casa a eso de las tres de la madrugada, escalo el árbol que tenía al lado de su ventana y se metió sin problema alguno a su habitación. Se quitó toda esa ropa de encima y se durmió casi al instante

El día siguiente era domingo, Hinata despertó muy tarde en la mañana. Se levantó con mucha pereza y bajó a la cocina, en donde había una nota pegada en el refrigerador:

_**Hinata, tengo que llegar temprano a la escuela porque debemos calentar para el partido. De ahí nos iremos en el bus escolar a la escuela Kirigakure. En el comedor están las entradas para que vayas con Ino. Empieza a las tres.**_

_**Neji H.**_

Eran las once la mañana y tantos minutos, comió algo que encontró en el refrigerador y subió a tomar un baño. La verdad es que había olvidado por completo el partido de su primo. Eran las semifinales del torneo inter-escuelas, si ellos ganaban en partido de hoy, irían a las finales. Neji estaba en último grado y además era miembro del equipo de fútbol masculino.

A las dos y treinta llamaron a su puerta, una rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo para tentar al pecado seguía golpeando frenéticamente, impaciente porque le abrieran.

-Ino, ¿podrías calmarte un poco? Vas a matar a la pobre puerta que nada te ha hecho—la pelinegra puso los ojos en blanco al liberar a la pobre puerta de los golpes de Ino—y tú qué carajo haces vestida así.

Ino se miró a sí misma como si no entendiera de lo que hablaba. Usaba un vestido cómodo y fresco pero escandalosamente corto. En el momento que lo vio, Hinata supo que había sido víctima de una costurera a la que seguro Ino había ido a que lo hiciese más corto, no sabía mucho de moda, pero el estilo del vestido no era para que fuese así de revelador.

-¿De qué hablas?—Ino le miró sonriendo, Hinata le sostuvo la mirada y al final levantó las manos, rindiéndose—ya, ok. La verdad es que le prometí a Kiba que si ganaban el partido le iba a dar un regalito.

-En otras palabras, le prometiste que te ibas a regalar—Hinata rodó los ojos y entró a buscar las llaves del auto de Neji, que no se había llevado para que ella pudiese movilizarse, la escuela Kirigakure quedaba lejos de ahí—sólo que no entiendo por qué debes vestirte así. Igual vais a acabar sin ropa los dos.

-Lo que tú no sabes—decía ella, alzando el dedo como si estuviese explicando algo importante—es que la ropa es un buen incentivo y mientras más se encienda, mejor se pasa. ¡Kiba es un animal en la cama!

-¡Ya! No necesito saber lo que tú y tu novio hacéis—Hinata e Ino llegaron hasta el auto y subieron.

-Tú también deberías tratar de vestir diferente—le miró, ella llevaba unos jeans y blusa de tirantes, la cual sí resaltaba su busto—. Así ya tendrías a Naruto a tus pies. Aunque te doy puntos por la blusa

-No empieces Ino.

Ella es la única persona en el mundo que sabe sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el rubio. Estaba enamorada de él desde que tenía memoria y hasta ahora, no había conseguido más que un "hola, ¿cómo estás?" de su parte. Lo cierto es que, con el tiempo, se había resignado a sólo verle en silencio y odiarle. Sí, odiarle. Le odiaba por nunca haber correspondido sus sentimientos, por salir con tantas mujeres y ganarse esa fama de casanova, por volverse tan popular y hacerse más inalcanzable. Hinata odiaba la popularidad, sólo la soportaba en dos ocasiones: con su primo porque era familia y cuando traía a toda su manada de amigos petulantes a casa. Ella evitaba a toda costa estar cerca de ellos aun cuando su rubio se encontraba en su casa.

Así es, Naruto Uzumaki iba constantemente a su casa y ni así. Era patético, y detestaba seguir perdidamente enamorada de él, pero lo odiaba. Era tan extraño. Fuera de toda la popularidad que le rodeaba, seguía siendo el mismo chico alegre y de gustos sencillos, preocupado por los demás, entusiasta y fuerte. Pero sobretodo jodidamente sexy y apetecible. Su cuerpo no era de este mundo, la mezcla del fútbol y el sexo que debía compartir con media escuela eran la combinación perfecta de esos músculos.

Cuando no lo soportaba, Hinata se permitía fantasear ser embestida por ese cuerpo. Ella tampoco era una santa, había compartido del sexo un par de veces, pero con él, debía ser cien mil veces mejor.

-Esta escuela es enorme—decía Ino sacándola de sus pensamientos. No se dio cuenta de cuándo habían llegado, pero rápidamente aparcó y entraron. Dieron sus entradas y se sentaron muy cerca de donde estaban los chicos.

-Vaya, Neji se ha lucido con estos puestos—la ojiperla miraba todo a su alrededor, asombrada de lo bien cuidada que estaba esa cancha.

-¡KIBAAAAAAA! ¡MUCHACHOOOOSSS, USTEDES PUEDEEEEEEN!—Ino ya había comenzado a gritar y la pelinegra se llevó la mano a la cara, de la vergüenza. En ese momento, todo el equipo volteó y la miraron de igual manera que Hinata se sentía. Sólo Kiba se emocionó y la saludó a lo lejos. Al levantar la vista, la ojiperla se topó con un par de ojos azules. Sus ojos de abrieron un poco de la sorpresa ¡Naruto la estaba mirando! ¡A ella! Pero no supo descifrar qué tipo de mirada sería. Y en lugar de emocionarse, pensó que tal vez también sentiría vergüenza de ella. Así que rompió el contacto y se volteó para decirle a Ino que iría por algo para tomar.

Hinata de levantó de su asiento y fue a la cafetería, pero lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de dónde quedaba.

-¿Perdida?—una masculina voz la hizo volverse, sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo por la sorpresa. Naruto estaba detrás de ella. Su corazón se aceleró y por un momento todo fue maravilloso, hasta que—debiste ser un poco más inteligente y preguntar el camino a dónde quieres llegar antes de irte.

-Descuida—Hinata le sonrió cínicamente ante su falta de cortesía ¿Naruto era de verdad un patán?—cualquier camino lejos de este lugar me parece el indicado ahora.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa ante su contraataque y se acercó rápido hasta posarse a escasos centímetros. Hinata no retrocedió, pero lo cierto es que había empezado a ponerse nerviosa. Naruto la miró de arriba a abajo, devorándola ¡Y vaya que quería cumplir con eso! Esa chica siempre había llamado su atención: tan seria, tan hermosa, tan inteligente y tan... artística. Lo que había descubierto la noche anterior había sido el detonante de su deseo por la pequeña prima de Neji. ¡Al cuerno con lo que le había prometido! No iba a aguantar estar sin poder acercarse a Hinata un minuto más.

-¡Naruto! ¡Ya vamos a comenzar, regresa rápido dobe!—Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor amigo de Naruto estaba a unos metros de ellos. El rubio volteó y le alzó el dedo medio, sabía que había interrumpido a propósito. El Uchiha sólo atinó a reír.

-Tengo que irme, preciosa—la tomó del mentón, cogiéndola desprevenida y le dio un casto, corto y dulce beso en los labios—te veo en un rato.

Hinata no asintió ni dijo nada, a lo que Naruto sólo sonrió. ¿Y qué demonios estaba pasando? Un segundo la miraba, al otro la trataba de poco inteligente y ahora la llamaba preciosa y la besaba. ¡Un momento! ¡Naruto la había besado! ¡A ella! Naruto la quiso besar a ella. Hace tanto tiempo que había querido que él la besara, pero no fue lo que esperó. Por supuesto que su corazón dio un vuelco, pero así también como había emoción estaba la duda. Naruto era un casanova y a ella siempre la había ignorado olímpicamente, ¿desde cuándo sentía interés en ella? ¿Acaso se había quedado sin mujeres y decidió que era la próxima? Eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir. Lo mejor iba a ser olvidar ese hecho y pensar que Naruto es bipolar o estaba en sus días.

Pasados veinte minutos Hinata regresó con dos Coca-colas en la mano.

-Tardaste bastante, ¿qué ha pasado? Hace cinco minutos que el partido comenzó.

-Me he perdido un rato tratando de buscar la cafetería—le entregó la bebida y ambas se dispusieron a disfrutar del partido. Pero Hinata estaba lejos de eso.

Durante todo el juego Naruto no hizo más que mirarla repetidas veces, y eso la estaba incomodando por el hecho de que se veía condenadamente bueno. La camiseta naranja y negra de su equipo estaba pegada a su cuerpo debido al sudor, la pantaloneta mostraba su dotada entrepierna en repetidas ocasiones por algunos movimientos para contener el balón. Se había mordido el labio varias veces imaginando que ese aspecto debía tener mientras tenía sexo. Oh sí. Su cabello rubio y rebelde se pegaba a la frente, su respiración agitada, su sonrisa cuando estaba a punto de anotar. Dios, ese hombre no era de este mundo.

En un determinado momento, de cabezazo metió un gol por tiro de esquina. Todos se abrazaron e hicieron un gracioso baile. Ino comenzó a gritar como loca que ese era su novio y le lanzó besos al aire. La ojiperla sólo reía y aplaudía a los muchachos, de verdad que Naruto se había hecho un golazo. Fue así hasta que él la señaló y le guiñó el ojo. Tanto Hinata como su amiga quedaron desubicadas.

-Soy yo… o Naruto acaba de dedicarte ese gol—Ino la miró.

-Tal vez está… algo confundido de persona…

-Yo creo él sabe bien lo que hace—la rubia volteó a verlo y Naruto aún seguía observando a su amiga.

Hinata no consiguió evitar el sonrojo que le causó aquello. ¿De verdad Naruto le había dedicado aquel gol? El árbitro pitó medio tiempo y el marcador quedó uno a cero a favor de la escuela de los chicos. Ino la obligó a bajar hasta donde estaban los muchachos descansando.

-Cerda, Hinata, ¡qué alegría verlas!—Sakura, la novia de Sasuke, también había llegado a estar con su novio, acompañada de Tenten y Matsuri, las novias de Neji y Gaara respectivamente.

-¡Frentona, Matsuri, Tenten! ¿Por qué no están con nosotras?—esta vez se dirigió a Sakura—¿acaso tu novio no consiguió mejores asientos?—a Sakura se le marcó una vena en la frente.

-En todo caso me alegra que—Sakura no pudo terminar de hablar porque Ino ya estaba sobre las piernas de Kiba, con una toalla, secando el sudor de la cara y el cuerpo y luego besándose sin pudor alguno—cerda, busca un motel.

Hinata estaba evitando la mirada de Naruto a toda costa, se sentía terriblemente incómoda y mataría porque se acabara el descanso.

-Naruto olvidó traer el agua, así que lo tocará ir por ella ahora—apuntó Kiba una vez liberó los labios de Ino.

-Está bien, Hinata me acompañará—Naruto la tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Por qué debe acompañarte Hinata?—preguntó un no muy feliz Neji.

-Es la única que sabe cómo llegar a la cafetería—el rubio sonrió y siguió llevando a Hinata adentro, sabía que el chico lo iba a matar después, pero qué más daba.

Una vez dentro Hinata se limitó a indicarle el camino por el cual llegaría, pero se excusó diciendo que debía ir al baño. Ya sabía dónde estaban puesto que los habían pasado de camino. Entró y se miró en el espejo, estaba respirando algo agitada y es que ¡joder! Naruto estaba más bueno de cerca, el sudor le hacía lucir la piel más brillante y su cabello estaba más alborotado que de costumbre. Abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara, con los ojos cerrados, intentó serenarse en un par de minutos.

-Cálmate Hinata… o vas a terminar teniendo un orgasmo.

-Eso quiero verlo—se volteó asustada al encontrar a Naruto detrás de ella, ¡por Dios! Ese era el baño de chicas. El rubio dejó las botellas de agua sobre la mesa y con esa acción había obligado a Hinata a retroceder hasta quedar contra el lavabo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Ya decidiste sacar tu naturaleza o qué—Hinata no supo de dónde salió tal descaro, pero lo cierto es que agradecía no mostrar lo nerviosa y excitada que estaba.

-¿Y tú la tuya? Estás en el baño de chicos—Hinata abrió los ojos de sorpresa y vergüenza, miró de soslayo y era cierto… ¡¿cómo no había notado que era el baño de hombres?!

-Oh Di—todo lo que fuese a decir se esfumó cuando Naruto la tomó de la nuca y besó ferozmente, Hinata gimió de placer al sentir esos labios moverse sobre los suyos. Ese hombre despedía un olor masculino que le había encendido hasta niveles inimaginables. Mandó todo a la mierda y alzó los brazos y se enganchó de su cuello. Naruto desplazó las manos desde la nuca, suavemente por la espalda hasta su trasero, el cual estrujó y manoseó descarada y hábilmente. La pelinegra lo atrajo más y sus sexos se rozaron sin querer. Dios, había sentido ese bulto ya palpitante y no pudo contener el gemido, que él atrapó con su lengua, introduciéndose en la boca de Hinata, tan deliciosa.

_Las maravillas que debía hacer con esa lengua_… pensó ella. En un momento Naruto la posó sobre el lavabo.

-Separa las piernas y siénteme preciosa—ordenó, Hinata sólo le hizo casó y él la acercó de un tirón para que sintiera su creciente erección—debiste traer también un vestido.

-Eso sería muy fácil para ti, ¿no Uzumaki?—él sonrió zorrunamente y la apretó más contra sí. A pesar de la gruesa tela de sus jeans, Hinata notó ese caliente y duro miembro. Se sintió dichosa, ese bulto era causado por ella. Aplastó sus senos contra él y le agarró del trasero, ayudándole a rozar sus sexos. Él gruñó de satisfacción, se acercó a su oído y mordió el lóbulo.

-Lo que daría por enterrarme en ti ahora mismo y penetrarte tan duro hasta que tengas que suplicar que me detenga—lo dijo de una manera tan malditamente erótica que Hinata no pudo evitar gemir al imaginarse eso.

No sabía exactamente qué responder, pero estaba dispuesta a tirarse a Naruto ahí mismo si con eso calmaba esa ansiedad que estaba creciendo. Su centro palpitaba y apostaría a que estaba completamente húmeda.

-Mucha palabrería…

Naruto la cargó y Hinata enredó sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas, la metió en un cubículo aplastándola contra la puerta la volvió a besar. Introdujo su lengua y arrasó con todas las fuerzas de ella. Hinata de nuevo posó los brazos detrás en su cuello y también acarició su espalda por encima del uniforme. El rubio aprovechó eso para alzar su blusa junto con el sostén y liberar esos deliciosos senos. Se relamió y se llevó uno a la boca. La chica ahogó un grito, no era el lugar adecuado para gemir, pero no por eso no lo disfrutaría. Sus más perversas fantasías se estaban haciendo realidad.

Naruto continuó lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo y chupando ese pezón hasta que asaltó el otro e hizo lo mismo. Hinata sólo atinaba a jalar su rubio cabello y morderse el labio para evitar gritar de placer. Oh sí, Naruto lo hacía de maravilla. Su centro palpitaba insoportablemente y agradeció a la vida que Naruto empezara a desabrochar sus jeans, los bajó lo suficiente mientras Hinata también bajaba su pantaloneta. Así pudo apreciar bien ese duro pene ante ella, oh sí, el mejor que había visto.

-Esto será rápido y duro, pequeña—Hinata le quitó la camiseta y él rió, se mostraba como una ansiosa, pero no podía contenerse, quería ver ese fino cuerpo lleno de músculos, caliente, sudoroso y sobretodo ansioso como ella. Naruto la penetró salvajemente y ella tuvo que morderle el hombro para evitar gritar. Dios, la llenaba completamente, era tan delicioso sentirlo adentro, se amoldaba tan bien a su cuerpo que podía correrse ya mismo—mmm, eres tan estrecha…—Naruto comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, haciendo que Hinata no pudiese contener todos los gemidos. El rubio también evitaba gruñir, esa mujer era mejor de lo que pensaba, su cuerpo, su sabor, su textura. No se cansaría de penetrarla nunca—gime pequeña, quiero que gimas.

-No… c-creo que sea-aah el mejor lugar pa-ara eso—le contestó. Pero lo cierto es que quería gritar, gemir, jadear, suplicarle que no se detuviera, todo al tiempo. Naruto aceleró sus movimientos, el placer lo abrumaba y no podía controlarse. Estrujó con fuerza ese redondo trasero e intentó entrar más adentro.

-Mataría por hacerte retorcer con un oral—Hinata gimió de nuevo y él continuó penetrándola tan fuerte y exquisito que en unos minutos no pudo contenerse más y explotó gritando su nombre. Naruto la alcanzó dos segundos después gruñendo el suyo también, derramándose fuera de ella—eres sencillamente deliciosa—entre jadeos, ambos se quedaron unos minutos tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Me apetecería hacerte retorcer con uno también—Naruto la bajó y ambos acomodaron bien sus ropas. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

-La próxima jugaremos con más tiempo—Hinata no lo dijo, pero le alegró de sobremanera escuchar que iban a verse de nuevo. Verse para repetirlo, era doble satisfacción. Salieron del baño con las botellas en mano y regresaron como si nada hubiese pasado.

Hinata volvió con Ino a sus asientos y el partido transcurrió normal, con el marcador final tres goles a cero. El equipo había pasado a las finales y estaban dispuestos a celebrarlo con sus respectivas parejas. Sólo Hinata y Naruto no encajaban en esa descripción. O tal vez sí.

Al final de la tarde un no muy convencido Neji accedió a dejar que Naruto llevase a su prima a casa, y luego él regresaría a la suya. Ino guiñó un ojo a su amiga y le exigió detalles luego, sólo ella había notado la cara de Hinata después de llegar con Naruto de la cafetería, es como si llevara un "acabamos de tener un polvo rápido" en la frente. Hinata montó el auto del Uzumaki y el viaje fue tranquilo, pero todavía no comprendía la amabilidad de Naruto al ofrecerse.

-¿A qué ha venido eso de traerme?

-¿Tú que crees?—Naruto sonrió sin voltearse a mirarla—algo dejamos pendiente y esta vez sí hay tiempo—la boca de Hinata formó una "o", todo encajaba. De sólo pensarlo ya empezaba a excitarse.

-¿Te detienes a comprar condones?

-Tengo cajas aquí el auto.

-Tú siempre tan precavido—Hinata rodó los ojos, ¿cuántas no habrán tenido sexo en ese asiento con él? El repentino calor de su entrepierna desapareció de sólo pensar en eso.

Cuando llegaron Naruto le pidió que le dejara meter el carro en el garaje. Hinata no comprendió tal preocupación por el auto, pero cuando cerró la puerta y se disponía a entrar, Naruto la jaló y la puso contra la parte delantera del vehículo. Llevaba una caja en sus manos y la puso alejada de ella, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para sacar un condón.

-¿Qué coño haces?—le preguntó la pelinegra.

-Quiero follarte sobre mi auto—como si hablara del clima—de manos extendidas y de espalda para poder apreciar ese trasero tan lindo que tienes.

-¿Es un fetiche suyo follarse a las mujeres sobre su auto?—algo en esa petición la había sacado de sus casillas.

-No. Tú serás la primera, ojos de luna.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos. Él… acaso él… ¿la llamó ojos de luna?

-¿Có-cómo sabes de eso?—quiso saber, pero él la volteó y la puso contra el capó.

-Las preguntas se harán después de follarte duro.

* * *

Hasta aquí por ahora. Esta será una historia de máximo tres o cuatro capítulos. Les advierto que el siguiente capítulo será sólo **lemmon,** así que a quien le incomode que se abstenga de leer. Un beso.

Los invito a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

Linkett 14

¿Reviews?


	2. Amigos con derecho

¡Buenas madrugadas! Mis queridos lectores, puesto que son las cuatro de la madrugada y parece que esta es la hora en la que mejor escribo, después de toda una tarde de inspirarme -porque esa perra a veces va y viene- y unas cuantas partidas de League of Legends, les traigo la continuación de esta pequeña historia. Escribir no es para nada sencillo... y lo peor es que mientras más leo, más me doy cuenta de lo insulsas que son mis historias todavía. Por otro lado dentro de una semana entraré de nuevo a la universidad y trataré de escribir y actualizar lo más que pueda, pero créanme que "tiempo" es lo que menos tendré.

Los invito a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es cien por ciento mía.**

* * *

Naruto la tenía acorralada entre su cuerpo y el capó. No había podido aguantar las ganas si quiera de llegar a la habitación de la chica, fue un impulso, una idea, un pequeño capricho. Y quién sabe, tal vez acabaría siendo un fetiche, tal como ella había expresado hacía tan sólo unos segundos.

-Pues yo quiero respuestas ahora—musitó ella, viendo a Naruto de medio lado. ¿Cómo había podido él enterarse de aquello? De todas las personas que hay en el mundo, ¿por qué precisamente él? Nunca había sido obvia, ni con sus firmas, o sus dibujos. Ninguno hacía énfasis en algo que a ella pudiera ponerla en evidencia. Entonces ¿cómo?

-Vas a tener que ser paciente—él se acercó, posicionándose sobre ella, de manera que su boca pudiera quedar pegada al oído de la chica—porque no pienso soltarte en un rato.

Fue entonces que se separó de ella y la volteó, para quedar de nuevo boca arriba y que él se tumbara sobre ella a por sus labios, los cuales saboreó y relamió en ese beso. Esa mujer era exquisita, genuinamente atrayente y todo parecía destilarlo por propia naturaleza. Hinata apoyaba su peso en el antebrazo mientras que el otro había subido lenta y tortuosamente sobre el abdomen y el pecho del rubio, hasta quedarse enganchada en su nuca, donde enredó sus dedos en los pequeños mechones que ocupaban ese espacio. Naruto dejó sus labios y empezó a trazar un ardiente y fogoso camino de besos y mordidas desde su mentón, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus senos, los cuales se moría por volver a saborear. Le quitó la blusa pudo apreciar que su sostén era negro y tenía un lindo conejo en la copa del seno derecho.

-Linda ropa interior—se burló él.

-Imagina que es el conejito de "playboy".

-No tientes a mi imaginación—él mordió sus pezones por encima de la prenda y sacó la lengua para humedecer esa zona. Hinata enredó las piernas hasta jalarlo hacía ella, lo cierto es que, por la altura de auto, sus sexos no alcanzaban a rozarse. Ella soltó un gruñido de irritación. Naruto rio ante su desesperación la tiró, algo brusco, completamente sobre el auto. Se puso encima de ella y por inercia Hinata enredó sus piernas alrededor de él, alzando su pelvis un poco en el proceso, pero consiguiendo al fin lo que quería. Antes de que él pudiera atacar de nuevo, la pelinegra le alzó la camiseta y se la sacó, pudiendo apreciar ese varonil y trabajado cuerpo. Sintió desfallecer al, esta vez, poder deleitarse con palpar lo duro de su cuerpo. Naruto quitó el sostén –que para su suerte de desabrochaba por delante– y dio pequeños lametones a su pezón, notando como lentamente este se endurecía. Pero ella no se quedó atrás, pasó sus uñas por toda la piel que él tenía expuesta y comenzó a moverse para sentir ese bulto que la enloquecía. Decidió dejarse de rodeos y succiono ese pezón como si su vida dependiera ello, se dejó caer completamente sobre ella, sin retener su peso más que con un brazo mientras el otro se habría paso entre su cintura, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a los botones de sus jeans, pasó al otro pezón mientras Hinata mordía su labio para no gemir—no quiero que vuelvas a usar una de estas cosas, ¿me oyes?—le advirtió—no quiero que nada impida meterte mano mientras te follo con mi boca.

-No me das ó-órdenes, Uzumaki…

-De ahora en adelante te vas a tener que acostumbrar a ello—se separó de ella y se incorporó nuevamente sobre el suelo, la tomó de los muslos y la orilló en el capó. Le quitó los jeans de un jalón y se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de sus bragas, que al igual que sus sostén, exhibían un conejo—¿playboy también?—ella rodó los ojos y se deshizo de esa posición para poder besarle y meterle la lengua bien a fondo, lamió todo cuanto pudo y succionó el labio superior, luego el inferior para luego darle una mordida. Él se separó y le quitó las bragas de un tirón también, dejando a su merced esa húmeda y bien depilada vagina. Alzó su mirada y notó que ella evitaba la suya, divisó el rojo en sus mejillas y estaba seguro que no era por la agitación del momento. Fue entonces que pensó lo adorable que se veía así: excitada y pudorosa por lo que él le hacía y estaba a punto de hacerle. Puso una pierna en cada hombro y primero comenzó introduciendo un dedo.

-¡Mierda!—soltó ella sin poder reprimirse—ah…

-Estás más húmeda de lo que deberías—Naruto introdujo otro dedo y tocó el clítoris de Hinata con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que ella jadeara y cerrara los ojos, se sentía abochornada, pero demasiado bien—podría ser que… ¿me desearas tanto o más que yo a ti?

-Na-Naruto…—mierda, se sentía en las nubes. Naruto la estaba haciendo tocar el cielo. Él aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos y empezó a succionar los pliegues de su vagina y de vez en cuando su clítoris, arrancándole a ella gemidos e incluso gritos. Sentía su polla atrapada en ese molesto pantalón, pero quería que se corriera en su boca primero. Ni en sus fantasías más osadas imagino que esa pequeña mujer supiera tan bien. Succionó esta vez con más rudeza y en un momento agarró ese puntito con los dientes, lo mordió levemente y lo estiró, haciéndola retorcer.

¡DEMONIOS! Quería correrse, el placer era demasiado atosigante, resultaba incluso doloroso poder aguantarlo consciente. No tenía de lo que sostenerse más que la superficie plana del vehículo que no le suministraba ningún alivio y la rubia cabellera de su amante. Se encontró a sí misma alentándolo y suplicándole que no se detuviera. La dulce tortura duró unos minutos más hasta que volvió a sentir como su ya hinchado clítoris era tensado de nuevo por los dientes de ese dios sexual. Sin poder controlarse sintió como el abrasador espasmo de placer la hizo correrse deliciosamente, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, gritando para encontrar un poco de consuelo.

Naruto la sintió temblar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda en el proceso y, como tenía las manos en su cabello, empujándolo de lleno contra su vagina. Lamió todo el contenido derramado y se embelesó saboreando el dulce sabor del placer de Hinata.

Respiraba con dificultad, no supo cuánto tiempo llevaba con los ojos cerrados, pero cuando los abrió él la estaba mirando, con ese arrogante semblante y la actitud de mierda que parecía decir "soy el mejor en el sexo".

-He cumplido bien con mis palabras—vio que se metía el dedo corazón a la boca. ¡Santo Dios! Chupaba ese dedo a sabiendas de que estaba… lleno de sus fluidos. Ahogó un gemido, eso le pareció jodidamente erótico. Bajó la vista a su entrepierna y notó ese gran bulto. Se estaba volviendo a excitar, moría de ganas por tener ese duro y caliente miembro dentro de sí moviéndose frenéticamente. Naruto se inclinó y le metió el dedo índice, también empapado de sus fluidos—chupa—le ordenó. Ella obedeció y degustó su propio sabor. No le quitó la mirada mientras movía la lengua por todo el dedo, humedeciéndolo tal vez más de lo que ya estaba, él decidió retirarlo lentamente y antes de que lo alejara completamente, se lo mordió. Naruto gruño ante ese gesto y de inmediato supo que su polla se vería linda en esa boca.

-¿Y? que empiece lo bueno para poder obtener las respuestas que busco—Hinata se paró y se acercó lenta y sensualmente al rubio. Succionó el labio inferior de este y después lo lamió, él agarró su menuda cintura y la atrajo hacía sí. La besó enajenado, ardoroso y desesperado por poseerla una y mil veces más, bajó las manos hasta ese redondo y suave culo que tanto lo invitaba a agarrarlo, acariciarlo e incluso morderlo. Hinata dejó su boca y paseó la lengua por toda su garganta, tironeó de la piel haciéndole gruñir, cosa que aprovechaba para intensificar el agarre de su trasero.

-Quítame el resto de la ropa—su voz era increíblemente ronca y Hinata se dio cuenta de lo oscuros que se habían vuelto sus ojos por el deseo. ¡Uau! ¿De verdad ella causaba todo eso? Bajó las manos hasta desabrochar su pantalón y comenzó a deslizarlo, agachándose ella en ese proceso. Vio aún más claramente el bulto de sus bóxers y lo mordió—¿qué… qué coño crees que haces?—ella rió al separarse y luego deslizó también el último pedazo de tela que quedaba. Libero esa imponente erección y sintió su boca hacerse agua… quería degustarlo tal y como él hizo con ella.

Pero lo cierto es que lo siguiente fue muy rápido. Naruto la puso de nuevo contra el capó, boca abajo y tomó sus manos, llevando los brazos lejos de su cabeza y extendiéndolos completamente. Le abrió las piernas con las rodillas y metió de nuevo dos dedos, empezando a excitarla otra vez. Hinata gimió y después de que el rubio comprobara que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda, saco el pequeño paquete y lo rasgó con los dientes, se lo puso impaciente y rápidamente se empaló en ella.

-Oh Dios—gimió ella al verse llena enteramente, una vez más. Naruto inició aquel rito con certeras y salvajes embestidas, las cuales la hacían tener cierta fricción contra la superficie—ah… ahh… mierda—profirió un nuevo improperio cuando él la agarró de la cadera y arremetió con más fuerza, consiguiendo alcanzar un ritmo casi brutal, pero lejos de molestarla, la excitó de sobremanera.

-Dios, preciosa. ¡Me vuelves loco!—estaba perdiendo todo el control de sus acciones, no supo de donde sacaba tales fuerzas para estar penetrándola como un loco. Advirtió las paredes vaginales de Hinata apretar aún más su duro miembro—me fascina la estrechez de tu interior—ralentizó un poco el ritmo para recuperar el aliento.

-No… no t-te d-detengas—ella se quitó el flequillo sudado que ya se había pegado en su frente con la mano, volteó a verlo de medio lado y mordió su labio. Aquella vista era fantástica. Naruto le dio una palmada en el culo.

-No pensaba hacerlo—agarró ambas nalgas y las abrió, dejando a la vista como su pene entraba en ella—ábrete más para mí—ordenó, de nuevo obedeció y sintió que tocaba fondo.

-¡Sí… Naruto!—no hacía más que seguir gimiendo su nombre. ¿Había siquiera palabras para describir tales emociones? Se quedaba corta con cualquier cosa que hubiese intentado explicar. Simplemente indescriptible.

Sus manos dejaron el trasero de la pelinegra y acariciaron su espalda hasta posarse en sus hombros, inclinó su cuerpo y pegó el pecho a su espalda. Estaba sudoroso, excitado, abrumado, descontrolado, embelesado y todo lo que terminara en "ado" en cuanto explicara lo malditamente bien que se sentía probar por fin a Hinata a su antojo. La levantó lo suficiente para poder pasar los brazos por debajo de sus senos, abrazándola y preparándola para el final. Aumentó las penetraciones señalando un ritmo tan brutal, bravío e indómito como el anterior, o tal vez más.

-Libérate para mí, preciosa—le habló al oído—déjame ver cómo te corres una vez más.

-Dios… Dios… ¡Narutoooooooooo!

-Ahg, Hi-Hinata…— gruñó el antes de dejarse llevar por el mejor puto orgasmo de su maldita vida. Se dejó caer tratando de serenarse y volver a llenar de aire sus pulmones. Salió de ella y le permitió incorporarse. La besó dulcemente y se separó. La chica le sonrió y volvió a sentarse sobre el auto.

-Me duele el culo—comentó, cerrando los ojos—tú auto no es para nada cómodo.

-Entonces es hora de cambiar de escenario—Naruto la hizo pararse y la levantó para cargarla en su hombro—y dime, ¿cuál es la habitación de Neji?

Se la llevó con ella mientras pataleaba para que la bajara. Incursionaron en la habitación de Neji, en la suya, en las escaleras, en el comedor y por dos pasillos. Gemidos, gritos, gruñidos, jadeos y súplicas de escucharon por toda la casa. Ella sólo rogó al cielo porque sus vecinos no escucharan tremendo espectáculo que habían dado.

Era de noche cuando ambos estaban vestidos de nuevo, cenando comida china que habían pedido a domicilio.

-Creo que es momento de que respondas a mis preguntas—le dijo ella, estaba sentada en una silla con las piernas flexionadas sobre la misma—¿cómo te has enterado de que soy yo?

-Verás…—él se puso serio de repente y se acercó como si fuera a decirle un secreto—soy un acosador pervertido y ninfómano que asecha jovencitas e instala cámaras de vigilancia en sus casas para seguirlas y violarlas en la calle—había soltado todo tan deprisa que ni cuenta se dio de lo zafada que debía tener la tuerca Naruto. Dos segundos después ambos reían ante tal estupidez.

-Por lo menos es cierto la parte de "ninfómano"—le bromeó—pero ya en serio, ¿puedes decirme la verdad?

-Ya—esbozó una sonrisa—la verdad es que te vi pintando ayer. Vivo cerca de la calle en la que estabas pintando. Es el camino más corto hacia la farmacia y necesitaba ir por algo para el dolor de cabeza—la miró más intensamente—entonces divisé la sudadera que le había regalado a Neji hace unos años—Hinata abrió un poco los ojos, eso no lo sabía—admito que por un momento pensé que era él. Pero jamás pude ver a tu primo pintar tan siquiera una mísera casa algo decente, por eso descarté esa idea de inmediato—concluyó—además… la silueta era mucho más bajita.

-¿Y supiste inmediatamente que era yo? Ni siquiera sabía que notabas mi existencia.

-No—repuso él—te seguí para comprobarlo.

-Entonces ninfómano y acechador—enumeró con los dedos.

-Sólo porque me impresiona tu talento—Naruto entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de su barbilla—es una buena forma de criticar a la sociedad.

-Mi intención no es sólo hacer una crítica—señaló, sonrojada por su halago—es hacer tomar un poco más de conciencia… sabes, las personas tienden siempre a utilizar palabras para concientizar y mandar mensajes que terminan siendo doble-moralistas. Pero las palabras van y vienen, entran y salen de tu cabeza—hizo un movimiento de manos para hacerse entender—es más fácil traer algo grande en envase pequeño. ¿Qué preferirías… escuchar un largo y aburrido discurso o guardar el mensaje en tu memoria en una sola imagen?

-Es interesante tu punto—reiteró él—ciertamente no lo había considerado de esa forma—admitió asombrado por el rumbo de la conversación. Se sorprendió de lo fácil que era hablar con esa chica, era sencilla y al parecer tenía una inteligencia voraz—entonces, ¿por qué te ocultas? He escuchado ya varios rumores sobre ti y tus dibujos.

-En primer lugar, no es necesario que las personas conozcan quién dibuja—aclaró—lo importante es que capten el mensaje. Y en segundo, lo que hago es "ilegal"… porque no tengo permisos de la alcaldía para tomar los espacios que uso. Básicamente ahora soy algo así como una fugitiva—rio ante su propio comentario—es por eso que quisiera pedirte que mantuvieras el secreto.

Naruto lo sopesó unos segundos, en realidad no tenía intenciones de revelar aquello porque no era de su incumbencia, estaba admirado, sí, sin embargo él fue quien se metió a fisgonear. Empero ahora tenía una excelente excusa para acercarse a ella cuando quisiera. Una idea brillante pasó por su mente.

-¿Y qué harás para comprar mi silencio?—la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Co-comprarlo?—eso no se lo esperaba, creyó que a él no le interesaría su secreto. Jamás pensaría que Naruto Uzumaki tuviera el más mínimo grado de respeto o interés por el arte, estaba cien por ciento segura que todo aquello lo encontraría aburrido.

-Sí, quiero que me propongas algo a cambio de mi silencio.

-¿No puedes hacerlo cómo un favor?

-De que puedo, puedo. Pero no, no quiero—Naruto alzó la vista al reloj de pared—Neji ha de llegar en cualquier momento y me va a matar por estar cerca de ti—ella hizo una mueca de no entender aquello—se creativa preciosa—él se levantó de su asiento y la besó antes de salir al garaje.

¿Qué había sido todo eso? Naruto la estaba chantajeando, ¿y qué demonios debía ofrecerle? Rayos, en que lío se había metido con ese rubio arrogante. Recogió todo de la mesa y lo tiró a la basura para dirigirse a su habitación. Decidió que lo mejor sería escuchar música en su celular.

Daban casi las doce cuando Neji llegó a casa, ella se hizo la dormida cuando pasó a avisarle que había llegado. Y es que todavía estaba dándole vueltas en la cabeza la idea de tener que ofrecerle algo a cambio, ¿no podía hacerlo como amigos? Pero un segundo… ¿ella y Naruto eran amigos? En su memoria no tenía ni un solo recuerdo de haber hecho alguna actividad de esa índole, su relación era estrictamente de "eres la prima de un buen amigo". ¿Qué coño eran ahora? ¿Amigos con derecho? ¿Novios? -Obvio esa no- ¿Amantes? No, porque para todo lo anterior debían tener tan siquiera una relación de amistad previa. Ellos eran simples conocidos que habían tenido sexo salvaje en su casa mientras Neji estaba ausente teniendo sexo con su novia en otra casa.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se había convertido en lo que menos quería. Otra más de Uzumaki. Maldijo internamente, maldijo la existencia de ese rubio, maldijo sus ojos, maldijo sus labios, maldijo su lengua, maldijo su estúpido y bien dotado pene que la había hecho llegar hasta las nubes y se maldijo a sí misma por haber sucumbido ante él. Sólo bastó que él se acercara para poder tener lo que quería. Y el hecho de que él la deseara como mujer no era consuelo alguno, porque ella estaba enamorada.

Se mordió los labios en señal de querer mandarlo a la quinta porra. ¿Qué coño haría ahora? Más bien… ¿qué podía él querer de ella? Ya había follado hasta decir no más con ella, ¿hacerla sufrir? ¿Burlarse? Sólo se le ocurrió una cosa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todos los estudiantes del instituto Konoha high school recibían con orgullo a los jugadores del equipo de fútbol, felicitándoles por haber llegado a la final. Cada uno agradeció la atención y los cumplidos y luego se dirigieron a clase.

-¿Entonces sí la tiene grande?—comentaba Ino mientras ambas almorzaban juntas en un enorme jardín, bajo la sombra que les proporcionaba un gigantesco árbol.

-De todo lo que te he contado, ¿eso es lo único que te interesa saber?—la regañó la ojiperla. Le había relatado sin mucho detalle y omitiendo el chantaje lo que había pasado en su casa ayer.

-No, era curiosidad—rio ella—no entiendo por qué te quejas. ¿No habías querido tirarte a Naruto aunque fuera una vez? Y por lo que me has dicho no fueron menos de siete veces ¡en un día! Eres toda una fierecilla.

-La cosa—dijo Hinata abochornada de haberle contado cuántas veces fueron—es que pensé que mis locas fantasías acabarían con tener sexo con él… pero—calló un momento—me di cuenta que fue lo peor que pude haber hecho.

-¿A qué te refieres?—le miró tratando de entender—¿es porque lo tiene pequeño?—le tocó el hombro con ojos de madre preocupada por su hija.

-¡Ino ya deja eso!—le vociferó ya visiblemente exasperada de la obsesión de su amiga por conocer el tamaño de los penes—esto es serio. Me siento… terrible, porque sigo enamorada de él—confesó, sintiéndose más liviana por haberlo hecho—y verlo detrás de las faldas de cualquier otra haría estragos en mí.

-Hinata…—susurró su amiga, le dolía verla así. —Sé que podrá ser difícil, pero eres una persona fuerte y digna de alguien que te sepa valorar, así que no desesperes—ella sonrió y Hinata correspondió su sonrisa—oye, ni siquiera te he visto intentar conquistar a ese rubio idiota, ¿por qué no aprovechas la cercanía que tienen ahora? No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

-¿Conquistarlo? No lo sé Ino… no suena a algo que yo haría.

-¡Anímate mujer! Nunca habías hablado con el idiota ese y mira cómo se te ha lanzado, aprovecha esa repentina atracción—Ino la palmeo en la espalda y se levantó del suelo—tengo que irme, quedé de ver a Kiba en la cafetería. Nos vemos en clase ¿vale?—se despidió con la mano y se alejaba a pasos lentos—ah y piensa en lo que te dije.

Hinata suspiró en donde estaba. ¿Conquistar a Naruto? Eso era imposible para ella, aunque le encantaría que aquello fuese tan fácil como Ino hacía sonarlo. Se levantó y salió del jardín para ir a la biblioteca, mejor descartaba todas esas absurdas ideas y se distraía leyendo algo.

Un sonriente rubio abría los ojos después de unos minutos de haber estado asimilando las cosas de las que se había enterado. Recostado contra un enorme árbol Naruto descansaba bajo su sombra, fue así hasta que se vio perturbado por dos chicas con una ruidosa conversación. Decidido a levantarse en búsqueda de otro lugar, quedó pegado en su sitio al oírse nombrado en medio de aquel parloteo. Esa dulce voz era la de… ¿Hinata? Sí, era ella. Estaba contándole –de seguro a la rubia novia de su idiota amigo Kiba- todo sobre lo que había hecho con él ayer en su casa. Su ego creció cuando Hinata confesaba lo bien que había sido el sexo con él. Luego la rubia preguntó por el tamaño de su pene y trató de no soltar la risa tras el regaño de la ojiperla. Y entonces la conversación se puso más interesante…

Se enteró de que Hinata siempre había querido tener sexo con él, abrió los ojos en sorpresa y agudizó el oído. Ahora decía que fue lo peor que pudo haber hecho. Frunció el ceño, ¿quién la entiende? No sólo eso, alegó tener locas fantasías con él. Advirtió su polla empezar a despertarse de sólo imaginársela fantaseando con él. Pero entonces, llegó la confesión más grande. Hinata estaba… estaba… enamorada. ¡Enamorada de él! –omitiendo el hecho de que ahora lo habían llamado pene pequeño-. Dejó de escuchar por un momento lo que decían. No podía tragárselo entero. ¿Esa linda y dulce chica, deliciosamente atractiva, estaba enamorada de él? Oyó entonces que hablaba de conquistarlo. ¿Eso iba a hacer? Sonaba interesante. Sintió que Hinata se quedaba sola y la escuchó suspirar, esperó a que se fuera para soltar él también el aire que estaba conteniendo.

Comenzó a atar cabos: Hinata enamorada de él, ¿desde hace cuánto? Le interesaba saber todos los detalles de aquello. No podía negar que algo en su interior había hecho "click" y se había sentido bien al saberse querido. Y sería un mentiroso si decía que Hinata no le gustaba, le gustaba y mucho. Pero no podía evitar que le atrajeran también otras mujeres. El sexo era algo de lo que él disfrutaba, ¿podría dejar de ser un casanova y atarse a una sola mujer? Sabía que esa chica tenía cualidades únicas, era hermosa y también era exquisita, estaba ansioso por poseerla de nuevo y eso que sólo había pasado un día. Pero no sabía exactamente cómo iniciar con todo algo serio, no conocía el camino y nunca se había tenido que preocupar por conocerlo. ¿Se atrevería ella a conquistarlo más de lo que ya lo tenía? Decidió entonces que le daría el beneficio de la duda.

-Maldito Neji sobreprotector…

* * *

Las clases habían acabado por fin y Hinata no se había topado con Naruto en todo el día. Tal vez él se había olvidado de lo que pasó y decidió ignorarla. Todo volvería a ser como antes y aunque eso la haya decepcionado se convenció mentalmente de que era lo mejor. Él no es una buena persona.

Se había quedado un rato leyendo en la biblioteca puesto que no tenía ganas de volver a la realidad aún. Era la única que estaba en ese enorme lugar y el silencio y la tranquilidad la relajaban.

-¿Ya decidiste?

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!—gritó Hinata yéndose de espalda hacia el piso, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuándo se había sentado Naruto—¡¿Qué te pasa?!

-Calma, calma. No soy tan feo—se burló de ella, ayudándola a pararse. Llevaba ahí sentado como cinco minutos y ella no notaba su presencia—es que no alzabas la vista.

-¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?

-Desde que llegaste tú—le mintió—he visto cómo metías el dedo en tu nariz, come moco.

-Y-yo no hago eso—le miró feo—¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-Estaba buscándote—Naruto le arrebató el libro y lo cerró para leer la portada mientras se sentaba frente a ella—quiero saber tu propuesta.

-Ah eso…—se sentó nuevamente en la silla—pues… la verdad no se me ocurrió nada—se tocó el pelo el cual llevaba amarrado—pensé que podría apelar a tu bondad, que supongo debes tener en algún lado.

-Esperaba más de la gran Ojos de Luna—se mofó él—ofréceme algo interesante.

-No tengo nada, Uzumaki—frunció el ceño—dime qué quieres.

Naruto se levantó de la silla, se apoyó en la mesa y la tomó del mentón, sorprendiéndola por su repentino robo de espacio—a ti—le contestó antes de besarla con fiereza y pasión. Oh sí, había querido besarla todo el maldito día—para empezar… creo que… podríamos… ser… amigos con derecho—arrastró cada palabra tan lento, que ella no pudo más sino mantener la vista clavada en su boca.

Abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ¿amigos con derecho? ¡Qué absurdo era eso! Pero terriblemente tentador…

-¿C-con derecho?—balbuceó.

-Sí—asintió—eres...—se mordió la lengua escogiendo bien sus palabras—una de las chicas que más me gustan—cuando lo que quería decir era "eres la primera que me gusta en serio"—entonces, ¿te parece?

-No pienso ser tu puta—dijo firmemente, aquello que ofreció, la tentaba, sí, pero lejos de alegrarla, la enfadó más—lo siento, pero tendrás que pedir otra cosa.

-¿Estás segura?—Naruto rodeó la mesa y se plantó frente a ella, la obligó a sentarse sobre la mesa y se pegó completamente a su cuerpo—sé que querrás entrar a una buena universidad al terminar la escuela—con la mano le soltó el cabello mientras que la otra se ocupaba de no permitirle alejarse—¿crees que ellos aceptarán a una chica que tiene problemas con la policía?

-¿Ah?—La estaba chantajeando. Naruto la estaba chantajeando de la forma más… ¿había palabras para decir lo ruin que era todo aquello? Se mordió el labio al verlo sonreír. En definitiva había estado en lo cierto: Naruto es todo un patán—así que ese es tu plan… ¿te gusta sentir el control sobre todo, no?—le espetó—bien, será como quieras. Pero que nadie se entere de esto.

-Me encanta tener secretos contigo—se mofó nuevamente de ella y la besó sin darle chance de respirar. No se separó de ella hasta que el maldito oxígeno le hizo falta a los dos. Se desabrochó los botones de la camisa blanca de su uniforme dejando su pecho y abdomen a su disposición, la recostó sobre la mesa y ella, alarmada, trató de resistirse.

-¿Se te murió la neurona que te queda? ¡Estamos en la biblioteca!—intentó quitárselo de encima una vez más.

-No hay nadie por aquí—desabrochó los de su blusa y dejó esos lindos senos envueltos en un encaje negro de nuevo—¿siempre vas a tentarme con esa ropa interior?

-Tentarte es lo que menos necesito ahora.

-Eres muy mala mintiendo, Hyuuga—se le tiró encima, quedando ambos en medio de la mesa, subió el sostén y dejó sus senos expuesto, los cuales comenzó a besar mientras ella tocaba su erección con los pies, que ahora apenas llevaban puestos las medias—más te vale que no tengas la intención de darme un patada—le mordió el pezón de forma dolorosamente placentera. Ella dejó sus manos vagar por ese cuerpo que le fascinaba y desabrochó sus pantalones, las introdujo por debajo del bóxer y tocó su ya duro pene—quédate quieta—gruñó mientras atacaba más salvajemente sus senos. Con la mano libre apartó las bragas y metió dos dedos de golpe el ella, haciéndola jadear.

-N-no vas a darme ó-órdenes—apretó el miembro masculino en sus manos, notando como se endurecía más.

Entonces a Naruto se le ocurrió una fantástica idea:

Volvió a tomarla en sus brazos para hacerla a un lado, mientras él se recostaba también pero en el sentido contrario. Hinata se preguntó qué rayos estaría pensando hacer ahora. De pronto él la jaló sobre sí y entonces comprendió todo. Naruto tenía su lindo trasero en toda la cara entretanto ella tenía la suya puesta en el bulto de su pantalón. Un perecto "69".

-Si haces que me corra primero te dejaré ir—sonrió—pero… si yo te hago correr antes, te follaré duro mientras me lees—ella no veía su cara, pero apostaría su virginidad –si la tuviera- a que él estaría sonriéndo muy arrogante. ¿Leer mientras tienen sexo? ¿Por qué Naruto tenía ideas tan… peculiares?—empecemos.

Hinata gritó cuando él atrapó el clítoris con sus dientes y le daba delicados lametones. Con las manos le abrió los pliegues de su vagina y metió un dedo de cada mano, palpando sus paredes internas. Haciendo el mayor esfuerzo, le bajó los bóxers e introdujo rápidamente ese duro y fantástico miembro en su boca, succionando lo más fuerte y rápido que pudiese, subiendo y bajando como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que degustar ese sabor. Tomó la base con ambas manos e imitó el movimiento de su cabeza, pero apretando férreamente su mano. Lo escuchó pararse para gruñir y se percató del vaivén de sus caderas, incitándola a chupar más profundo. Como pudo, hincó el pene tan adentro, hasta su garganta, dándole una sensación de ahogo e imenso morbo, duró unos tantos segudos con el en la boca hasta sacarlo raspando los dientes. Le oyó gritar y sonrió para sí misma. Oh sí. Ya lo tenía.

La pelinegra no contó con la intrusa de Naruto acariciar sus adentros con movimientos circulares. Dedos y lengua hacían estragos en mantener su tarea de engullir el miembro para poder ganar aquel reto. Ni siquiera notó cuántos minutos llevaban en esa escena, sólo se sentía empapada y, para su desracia, sabía que pronto iba a llegar. Siguió metiéndolo lo más profundo que su garganta le permitía, repetidas veces, mordiéndolo en el proceso. Pero entonces, sintió perder el control y de un grito, se dejó vencer por la potente oleada de lava interna que se precipitó por todo el cuerpo.

Naruto aprovechó esas milésimas de segundo mientras ella se dejaba llevar para levantar las caderas y meterse en su boca para correrse dentro de ella y parte de su cuello. Fueron sólo uso dos segundos de diferencia. Pero había perdido aquel estúpido reto, sabía exactamente que él no la dejaría ir.

* * *

Hinata llegó a su casa de mal humor, evitó las preguntas de Neji y se encerró en su habitación. Un baño, eso era lo que su cuerpo le pedía. Dos horas de relajación total, olvidando esos profundos ojos azul como el cielo, olvidando esos labios dulces pero firmes que le lograban quitar el aliento, olvidando sus manos gruesas y fuertes, olvidando… ¿qué estaba diciendo?

-¡Maldito Uzumaki!—chilló, hundiendo su cara hasta la nariz en el agua de la tina. ¿Por qué no podía quererla de la forma correcta? De la forma como ella le quería. No podía negarse ante su propuesta. No podía y no quería. ¿Por qué todo tendría que cambiar tan drásticamente en tan sólo un día y medio? Estaba más tranquila y se sentía menos sucia teniéndolo sólo en sus fantasías. Pero era una falsa si negaba que era maravilloso que él le deseara… ¡y ahora eran amigos con derechos! ¿Es que podía ser más extraño todo?

_**Flash back**_

_Naruto y Hinata terminaban de acomodar sus uniformes. Había un silencio cómodo entre los dos, fuera de toda la tensión que sentía ella en su interior, estar con él era lo que su corazón más anhelaba y su mente le reprochaba. Después de sentirse abochornada por leer "La emperatriz de los etéreos" mientras montaba sobre él, sintió su vergüenza irse lejos cuando Naruto le afirmó que había sido maravilloso escucharla leer y que sin duda terminaría el libro. Hinata le prometió que leería de nuevo alguna vez, cuando él le aclaró que jamás y nunca en esa misma situación._

_-¿Te acompaño a casa?—una vez vestido, él la ayudó a bajar de la mesa._

_-No, gracias—de pronto él la abrazó y besó su cabeza._

_-Prometo solemnemente que no te arrepentirás de esto, Hinata—ella abrió los ojos, ¿qué significaba aquello? Pero antes de poder contestarle él se le adelantó—esta noche duerme con la ventana abierta—la separó sólo para ver cómo le miraba sin entender—hay luna llena hoy—le explicó—es sólo para que puedas observar tus ojos en ella—le sonrió, con una sonrisa diferente a las que él, en el poco tiempo que llevaban con esto, le había dado—tus ojos… son la única forma en que la luna puede apreciarse de día. Aun cuando el sol esté en todo su esplendor._

_-¿D-de v-verdad?—se había quedado embelesada ante tales palabras. Palabras que ella ya había oído salir de su boca aunque estaba segura que Naruto no lo recordaba._

_-Así es—asintió él—no pudiste haber encontrado un mejor seudónimo que ese—le acarició tiernamente la mejilla lo que le provocó un fuerte cosquilleo en el cuerpo. Ahí estaba el Naruto que más la enamoraba—será mejor irnos._

_-¿Ah?—Hinata salió de su trance—sí, es tarde._

_Ambos salieron de la biblioteca, confusos con lo que acaba de pasar. Ella porque no entendía sus diferentes actitudes y él porque no tenía ni idea de dónde había sacado decir todo aquello._

_-Por cierto—sacó un pequeño papel de sus pantalones—este es mi número. Aquí puedes contactarme cuando quieras que quedemos para… pues—buscó las palabras exactas—lo que necesites._

_Ella sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería: sexo. Quiso darse contra la pared por haber caído nuevamente en sus encantos. Le odiaba. No. Odiaba no poder odiarlo._

_-Claro—respondió lo más seca que pudo y siguió caminando con él hasta la entrada, donde se separaban sus caminos._

_-No olvides lo de la ventana—le recordó. Ella no volvió su cuerpo para responderle y sólo lazó le brazo para enseñarle el pulgar arriba._

_**Fin del flash back**_

Desgraciados sentimientos. Sólo te joden la vida, te idiotizan, te hace sentir bien y luego ¡bam! Te estrellan de lleno contra el piso. Suspiró, todo lo que hacía por su arte –sí claro, como si no lo deseara-.

Salió del baño y terminó sus deberes a eso de las diez de la noche. Se puso una camiseta y se quedó en bragas, soltó su cabello y decidió escuchar música para dormir. Faltando poco para la media noche se quitó los audífonos y los dejó en su mesa de noche. Entonces miró por la ventana y observó la más hermosa luna llena. ¡No! Basta ya. Se reprendió mentalmente a sí misma. Cerró los ojos un momento y cuando los abrió tenía a Naruto en su ventana. Se tapó la boca para acallar su grito de horror.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces en mi habitación?!—le espetó bajito pero sin disimular su enojo.

-Veo que has sido obediente y dejaste la ventana abierta—le sonrió entrando por completo a su lugar más privado. Se alabó a sí misma por no ser una de esas que tienen su habitación llena de evidencias—buena chica.

-¿Qué-demonios-haces-en-mi-habitación?—volvió a preguntarle lentamente para ver si esta vez su cerebro captaba el mensaje.

-Necesito llevarte a un lugar—se sentó en el borde su cama—vístete.

-Estás de coña—le dijo sin creerse por completo la tontería que acababa de decirle. Él no cambió su postura—es media noche, Naruto.

-¿Y?—se encogió de hombros—no es como si fuera la primera vez que sales a estas horas.

-Es diferente—le aclaró—no lo hago en días de clase.

-Vamos, te va a encantar—hizo un adorable puchero—de verdad quiero llevarte.

Hinata gruñó en sus adentros. Odiaba los poderes que tenía sobre ella, suspiró un par de veces. Ya se arrepentiría de eso.

-Vale—dijo con fastidio—date vuelta.

-¿Es en serio?—le preguntó como si aquello fuera lo más absurdo del mundo—ya te he visto desnuda.

-Esto y aquello son dos cosas diferentes—se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a su closet—date vuelta.

Naruto así lo hizo y miró por la ventana—será mejor que lleves la sudadera de Neji y tus pinturas—advirtió lo que iba a preguntar y—sólo por si acaso.

La oyó sacarse la camiseta y no dudó el voltear, vio que ayudaba a buscar la ropa con la luz del celular. Se detuvo en sus bragas, blancas con conejos estampados.

-¿De nuevo conejos?—no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Te dije que te dieras vuelta—ella se puso fuera del alcance de la luz.

-Sabes, podría relacionar tu afición a los conejos con el hecho de que su nivel de reproducción es escandalosamente alto—explicó como si aquello viniera de una noticia científica—y entonces concluiría que en vez de parecer tierna e infantil luciendo esa ropa interior sólo quieres expresar que eres una destructora depredadora sexual.

Hinata se detuvo para pensar en lo tremendamente estúpido que sonaba aquello—otra de esas y te saco por la ventana de una patada en el culo—sentenció.

-Vale vale, se nota que no aprecias un buen comentario—se rio—date prisa o yo mismo te vestiré.

Ella se puso la ropa que normalmente usaba cuando salía a pintar. Cargó sus pinturas en la mochila y ambos salieron por la ventana. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta el auto de Naruto. Se sorprendió de lo bien planeado que tenía todo. Arrancó y condujo unos quince minutos en los cuales ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta llegar a lo que parecía un zoológico.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?—le preguntó ella bajando del vehículo en el que hace dos días había tenido sexo con el rubio.

-Estuve pensando en lo que hablamos el domingo en tu casa –nótese que no es "ayer" porque ya es más de media noche- y me di cuenta de lo fácil que es llegar a las personas cuando utilizas el medio adecuado—el bajó también y se encaminó a la entrada.

-Entonces quieres que pinte algo aquí—concluyó ella, siguiéndolo de cerca.

-Así es—Naruto observó el lugar a través de la verja que en la parte superior señalaba "Bienvenidos al Konoha-Zoo" –nunca estuve de acuerdo con este tipo de lugares—esta vez él la tomó de la mano para que lo siguiera mientras rodeaba el lugar buscando el sitio por el cual entrarían—. Desde niño a mi mamá le gustaba llevarme a los zoológicos casi todos los meses. Sin embargo un día me di cuenta lo mal que la pasan los animales aquí. Los cuidan y reciben los alimentos necesarios, pero no son libres. No pueden jugar ni correr, no se desarrollan completamente—afirmó tristemente mientras la Hyuuga sólo escuchaba con atención—¿imaginas tener que estar en el mismo lugar todo el día, todos los días? Sin que te permitan salir a tomar el sol o probar cosas nuevas. Es sencillamente horrible—negó con la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo—estaba fascinada ante tal declaración—te hace pensar en… ¿quiénes somos nosotros para decidir sobre la vida de ellos?

-Exactamente—sonrió—no somos diferentes.

-Es lindo lo que piensas—confesó. Ese es el verdadero Naruto, el que se preocupa por dar siempre un paso en la dirección correcta.

-Entraremos por aquí—mostró un espacio, lo que parecía un acueducto o un canal—esto se utiliza para drenar el agua de los pingüinos, que es el área a la que llegaremos. Te advierto que hace frío en esa área, los tienen apartados con un enorme cristal, así que nosotros saldremos por la puerta que los cuidadores usan para darles la comida.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de este lugar?

-Digamos que tal vez hace algún tiempo un pequeño de diez años se escapó de su casa y se metió aquí para tratar de liberar a todos los animales—ella no reprimió una carcajada—pero ese tonto no contó con que el frío jugara en su contra y terminó regañado y resfriado.

-Me agrada ese tonto.

-Y tú le agradas a él—notó como se sonrojaba—¿lista?—ella asintió—vamos.

Naruto se metió primero por el canal, era lo suficientemente ancho para poder pasarlo en cuatro. Hinata lo seguía de cerca tratando de detener su desbocado corazón. Se sentía como una tonta enamorada de un chico grandioso. Dios, era todo tan confuso. Pero ahí estaba ella, más que dispuesta a darlo todo por aquel rubio idiota que se había robado aún más su corazón con tales principios y convicciones. Se emocionó, después de todo Naruto no era muy diferente a ella.

* * *

Hasta aquí este cap :3 esperen el siguiente "Travesura en el zoológico" ¿a que es lindo Naruto? Aunque al igual que Hinata hay momentos en los que yo también lo odio. ¿Será que dejara de ser un idiota y le dirá a Hinata lo que realmente siente? O... ¿habrá que ponerlo un poco celoso?

Los invito a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

Sin más que agregar, espero que les guste.

¿Review?

Linkett 14


	3. Travesura en el zoológico

¡Hola a todos! Damas y posibles caballeros que hayan pasado por esta historia, quiero pedirles mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza. Pero antes de que me conviertan en comida para gato, les diré que esto se pone interesante. Jojo, ¡en serio! Aunque ha quedado algo corto, les confieso, que este capítulo lo llevo escribiendo hace tres semanas y nunca me gustaba como iba quedando, además estaba el hecho de los parciales y mi profesor de anatomía se cree que no tengo vida. -Maldito gordo- ¡pero bueno! lo importante es que ya con la llegada de este nuevo personaje todo me será más fácil.

Les prometo la continuación de estas dos historias hasta ahora publicadas y de un nuevo proyecto que tengo :D

Los invito a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-.

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es cien por ciento mía.**

**PD:**

**Hikari to Seimei: **En realidad esa frasesita la había leído hace ya mucho tiempo (leo fanfics desde los doce y me leí "Cincuenta sombras" en las vacaciones de este año) es algo que puedes leer en gran cantidad de fanfics con contenido sexual. Siempre trato de ser muy original con mis diálogos y con mis ideas, soy enemiga número uno del plagio D:

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Travesura en el zoológico.**

Se sentía como una niña pequeña haciendo una travesura; y aunque eso es básicamente lo que era, estar al lado de Naruto lo hacía mil veces mejor.

Pasaron el estrecho lugar y llegaron al área donde se encontraban los pingüinos, tal como el rubio lo había dicho, se escurrieron con facilidad sin despertar a los animalitos y salieron, encontrándose con la inmensa extensión de tierra, cubierta de fina hierva bien cuidada e iluminada sólo por la luz que le brindaba la luna.

-¿Dónde exactamente debo pintar?—quiso saber Hinata.

-Mmm—Naruto puso los dedos en su mentón, con aire pensativo.—creo que hay un muro lo suficientemente grande como para que puedas pintar.

Dirigiéndose al lugar haciendo el menor ruido, Naruto caminaba sigiloso creyéndose un espía. La pelinegra le seguía de cerca, pero sin imitar su dramatismo.

-Parece que disfrutas de esto.

-Oye—le sonrió el rubio—si vas a hacer algo, mejor hazlo bien.

-Oh, lo siento tanto James Bond—se mofó ella.

-¡Qué va! Yo soy más guapo.

Por una fracción de segundo Hinata se sintió tan cercana al rubio como algunas veces había deseado. Estaban tonteando como amigos de toda la vida y aunque fuese en una situación tan extraña como esa –porque ese idiota sabía meterla en situaciones extrañas- no dejaba de ser especial.

Se agacharon varias veces evitando a alguno que otro vigilante o escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, los cuales no tenían los troncos tan anchos por lo que debían estar uno frente a otro para ocultar su presencia.

-¿Te imaginas coger en un zoológico de noche?—preguntó él de repente, cosa que ahora ya no extrañaba a Hinata. En tan poco tiempo sabía que Naruto tenía ideas un tanto… extremas.

-No, no lo imagino.

-Yo podría ayudarte a hacerlo—sugirió.

-Estoy bien así.

-Sabes que te agrada la idea—insistió.

-Vete al cuerno—no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me gusta más venir. Sobretodo contigo.

-Piensas con el pene—Hinata apoyó su peso en un pie. Él la besó rápido y le tomó la cara con las manos.

-Ahh Hinata Hyuuga—suspiró sin dejar de sonreír—cómo hemos perdido tanto tiempo.

-¿A qué te ref…

Pero Naruto la interrumpió tomando su mano para reanudar el camino. Lo cierto es que Hinata tenía curiosidad de saber la razón por la que él hacía ademán de que ellos no habían podido acercarse por motivos externos, ajenos a su conocimiento. Aunque pensándolo bien, tampoco hubo un momento adecuado para preguntar. Ya lo haría luego.

En unos minutos se hallaban frente a un muro de aproximadamente 1,50 m de alto por 3 m de ancho. ¿Qué clase de dibujo haría? Dejó la mochila con las pinturas a un lado y calculó mentalmente qué clase de dibujo cabría en ese espacio.

-¿Y bien?—preguntó el rubio—creo que es el más adecuado, ¿no?

-También lo creo—Hinata miraba al frente sin dejar de analizar el perímetro—calculo que, si me ayudas, podría terminar en dos horas.

-Vale—asintió él—¿qué clase de dibujo quieres hacer?

-Pues—esta vez se volteó—lo que queremos es que las personas noten que, a pesar de las medidas que se toman en estos lugares, los animales no viven en iguales condiciones a los que sí son lo hacen en su medio natural—Naruto asintió nuevamente—pienso que podríamos hacer una comparación entre esos dos ambientes.

-Que vean la diferencia que para ellos significa—sonrió—me gusta. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Lo mejor sería separar el muro en dos partes iguales—la pelinegra se puso en frente de lo que seguramente sería el medio del muro—acá podríamos representar el ambiente del zoológico y acá—decía señalando ambas partes con la mano—el ambiente natural. Y para hacerlo más notorio, pintar un animal cruzando de un lado a otro y reflejar sus sentimientos en su expresión.

-Me pones cuando hablas así—Naruto se acercó en dos pasos con toda la intención de besarla, pero ella se apartó.

-Mientras más pronto comencemos más pronto nos iremos—le sacó la lengua—anda, toma una brocha.

-Lo que digas, conejita.

Y así, en silencio, empezaron a dibujar lo que habían ideado, él siguiendo obedientemente las indicaciones de la chica y cuidando de no ser descubiertos. Mientras cada quién estaba en lo suyo Hinata sentía un gozo en su interior, tal vez no fuera una cena romántica o una cita, pero era una mezcla de las dos cosas que más le gustaban: pintar y Naruto. Exquisito.

Por otro lado Naruto sentía un mar de sensaciones extrañas y nuevas pero sobretodo agradables. Hinata era maravillosa, más de lo que él podría pedirle a la vida y era completamente suya. Sólo has tenido sexo con ella, le recriminó su subconsciente. Sí, pero ella estaba enamorada de él, de él y nadie más, eso era suficiente. La observó de vez en cuando, mientras sonreía contenta por los resultados de sus trazos y le dieron ganas de tenerla en sus brazos, pero no para hacerla suya sino para abrazarla, sólo eso. Entonces ella volteó y lo pilló observarla, de esa forma dulce. Y se sonrojó al saberse descubierto. Era ridículo, pero se sonrojó. Sentía pena de sí mismo por sonrojarse y decidió darse vuelta, a terminar su trabajo.

Hinata parpadeó confundida, por un segundo creyó ver a Naruto sonrojarse. Eso es ridículo, pensó. ¿Por qué habría de tener vergüenza de algo? Ya la había visto desnuda y ella a él.

Casi pasaron dos horas cuando terminaron, sin embargo la ojiperla consideró que le faltaba algo. Una frase, eso faltaba, pero ¿qué sería adecuado? Adoptó una pose pensativa, cerrando los ojos. Y entonces se le ocurrió.

-Somos nosotros los animales—leyó Naruto en voz alta—excelente lo de las comillas. Es un término mal usado.

-Así entenderán.

El dibujo describía dos escenarios: en el primero se hallaba la ciudad, con el cielo de tono gris azulado interrumpido por los altos edificios que se alzaban al fondo. Más abajo había una carretera bastante traficada con pequeñas personitas gritando dentro y finalmente estaba el zoológico, lleno de padres con sus hijos admirando felices los animales en sus jaulas, pero ellos estaban con la cabeza agachada y ensombrecidos. El segundo escenario era un hermoso bosque, de frondosos y altos árboles con aves en sus nidos y volando por el más azul cielo que las pinturas permitieron hacer, animales felices se veían a lo lejos, con sus crías o en manadas. Y en medio, un majestuoso león cruzando de la ciudad al bosque, en busca de su libertad.

-Debo admitirlo conejita—Naruto la tomó por los hombros—eres realmente talentosa.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién anda ahí?

Ambos giraron la cabeza ciento ochenta grados. Un hombre se acercaba corriendo cargando consigo una enorme linterna.

-¡Mierda, corre!—le gritó Naruto.

-Pero las pinturas están…

-Ve, yo te alcanzo. No te detengas.

Hinata se sintió presa del pánico. Iba a acabar en un lío enorme como se llegaran a enterar de lo que hacía. Tendría que decirle adiós a Ojos de luna, y esa no era una opción.

Ambos tomaron caminos distintos, pero aquel guardia iba tras la pista del rubio mientras ella se dirigía al mismo sitio por donde habían ingresado. Corrió hasta a todo lo que daban sus piernas, y terminó dando vueltas un par de veces tratando de recordar el camino exacto. Atravesó el estrecho conducto por donde ingresaron al zoológico y salió al otro lado de la calle, en la inmensa oscuridad.

Hinata se sentó en el andén, respirando agitada y esperando a que, con ayuda de los dioses, Naruto saliera ileso de esa para entonces ella matarlo por arrastrarla a semejante locura. Una vez el miedo pasó, llegó la rabia. ¿Cómo había podido dejarse arrastrar hasta eso, hasta meterse en una propiedad privada por un chico? ¡_Dónde ha quedado tu sentido común, Hinata!_ Se gritó a sí misma. Caminó hacia el auto de Naruto y se sentó a esperarlo cerrando los ojos con la esperanza de que cuando los abriera, el rubio estaría a su lado. Pero lo que en realidad sucedió fue la entrada de un mensaje a un celular, el de Naruto.

-Debería…—se preguntó, ¿quién recibe mensaje a esa hora? Tal vez fuera algo importante.

En la pantalla ponía "Texto de: Chica 3" ¡Vaya, hasta las tiene enumeradas! Y con una creciente valentía en su interior, producto de la rabia, la pelinegra abrió el texto:

_"Martes 16/09/14 02:57_

_Chica 3_

_¡Naruto, hacía tanto tiempo que no quedábamos! Cuando llamaste me alegré mucho, pero te esperé y no llegaste. ¿Quedamos para mañana? Besos :*_

_Martes 16/09/14 02:57"_

Frunció el ceño, tragó en seco para tranquilizarse y sin importarle lo demás más que un rábano abrió todo el historial de mensajes de Chica 3 –y el resto también–.

Naruto tenía en su lista de contactos, más específicamente en la letra "c" una lista desde Chica 1 a Chica 8. Con las que más que seguro se divertía todas las noches, ¿y cómo no? Si tenía una para cada día, de domingo a lunes porque ni la semana le alcanzaba. Ella ya lo imaginaba, Naruto era un bastardo, pero ¿al nivel de ni siquiera tenerlas guardadas por sus nombres? ¡Pobres putas mononeurales! Acostándose con el rubio que no se digna a darles el mísero trato básico de respeto.

¿Y ella? ¿Era diferente con ella? Por supuesto que no, era completamente igual. Odiaba a ese Naruto, al bastardo y cretino que con un suspiro podía tenerlas a todas. Esto no era como en sus libros, en los que el atractivo protagonista cambia su forma de ser por amor. Naruto no iba a cambiar por ella, jamás.

Y entonces lo supo.

Supo qué debía hacer, aunque no le gustara, porque aquello significaría perder el mínimo contacto que había logrado con él. Pero eso… ya era más de lo que ella podía tolerar. Hinata no es una cualquiera, no va a aguantar eso aunque estuviese enamorada de él. Quería estar cerca de Naruto, pero no así, no de la forma tan bizarra en la que estaba.

Tenía que librarse de ese absurdo chantaje en el que Naruto la había metido, por su bien e incluso por el de él.

La puerta delantera se abrió y un sudoroso rubio intentaba normalizar su pulso. Volteó hacia su acompañante y notó su mirada seria viendo al frente, sin un punto fijo. Vale, tenía derecho a estar molesta y parecía que lo estaba hasta por los poros.

-Esto no va a funcionar—habló la pelinegra, calmada, lo suficiente para parecer escalofriante—no estoy dispuesta a seguir con esto.

-Vale, no volveremos a entrar a un lugar as…

-No—le encaró—me refiero a este absurdo trato tuyo. Corrección. A tu absurdo chantaje. Yo no soy el tipo de persona que hace tratos por sexo, porque eso no me hace falta. Pero si es tan necesario para ti—le entregó el celular—"Chica 3" te ha hablado y ha sido de mala educación haberle plantado por mí. —Naruto iba a hablar, pero ella le paró. Se removió incómoda, sonaba como una celosa—Si quieres echarme al agua con la policía, el presidente o con el mismísimo Vaticano me da lo mismo. Aunque gracias a ti he perdido mis pinturas y reponerlas me costará horrores, por lo tanto no haré nada "ilegal" por un tiempo. –de nuevo iba a hablar, pero Hinata levantó la mano, haciéndole callar—Escucha, sabes como yo o más que yo que esto fue absurdo desde el principio. Si gustas puedo hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y todo será como antes.

-¿Así que todo esto se debe a que no puedes controlar tus celos?—Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo, visiblemente irritado. Cosa que enfureció más a Hinata ¿por qué no sólo la dejaba y ya?—omitiendo el hecho de que acabas de violar mi privacidad leyendo mis conversaciones, claro.

-¿Lo dice el que se coló a mi habitación en medio de la noche?—se burló—no tienes el criterio moral de juzgar esta situación.

-Lo hice con tu consentimiento.

-Pedirme que deje la ventana abierta no es precisamente una advertencia. —Le contradijo—En todo caso, esto no es cuestión de celos, es dignidad. No sé por quién me tomaste Naruto, pero no soy lo que tú crees.

-No te tengo en ese concepto, Hinata—se puso serio, no podía creer que Hinata pensase que él la vería como una puta—te respeto y además eres la prima de uno de mis mejores amigos—pero no podía decir lo que de verdad quería _¡Mierda, sólo dilo! Sabes que ella gusta de ti_. No sabía cómo empezar. Ni siquiera recordaba haber quedado con esa chica, aunque ahora que lo pensaba… sólo lo había hecho para que ella dejara de insistirle, en realidad no pensaba ir. Conocía los sentimientos de Hinata, y obviamente notaba que eso debía molestarle, que supiera de esa antigua faceta de él. Se había enterado en el peor momento, y aun así ella no le estaba montando una escenita, ni le estaba pidiendo que dejase de ser así –aunque ya no era de esa forma-. Era lo suficientemente madura como para encararle y tomar una decisión. —no entiendo el por qué te molestas por esto. Vale, lo de las pinturas tiene fundamento, pero ¿un texto? Yo no te estoy limitando ni restringiendo el tener una libre relación con otro u otros hombres—aunque eso no lo dijo exactamente como su cerebro lo había formulado, vio que ella se molestó más—sin ofender, ¡joder, no estoy insinuando eso!

-Parece que aún no entiendes—Hinata sonrió con desdén, por una fracción de segundo se replanteó los sentimientos hacia ese rubio petulante—es simplemente que ni contigo ni otro u otros hombres quisiera tener este tipo de… relación, si así le puedo llamar, como la que tengo contigo.

-¿Qué no entiendo? Pero si lo que estás diciendo es que te desagrada la idea de tener una relación sin compromiso, por el hecho de que tanto tú como yo podemos acostarnos con quien quisiésemos. Y es eso lo que realmente te molesta, que no me someta al compromiso.

-¿Someter?—esta vez Hinata se indignó, ¿en qué momento ella pasó a ser la mala del paseo?—no te estoy pidiendo nada parecido a lo que dices. Todo lo contrario, quiero dejar esto hasta aquí, ¿no me has estado escuchando?

-¡Por el amor de Dios, Hinata!—Naruto alzó la voz esta vez, le estaba molestando más el hecho de que ella quisiese dejarlo que el de no poderse abrir del todo a ella. ¿Por qué ella no podía dar el primer paso? Ya le había dado muchas señales llevándola hasta ahí, ¿por qué no lo notaba, que él estaba loco por ella?— ¿a quién quieres engañar? Si lo que quieres es que salgamos por ahí u otra cursilería como una pareja oficial, está bien, pero deja de decir que quieres dejarlo hasta aquí cuando sabes que eso es lo último en lo que piensas.

La pelinegra tuvo un mal presentimiento, aquello había sonado demasiado acertado con lo que su mente le decía. Era casi como si Naruto tuviese cierta ventaja sobre manejar el curso de los hechos. Podría girar la situación en cualquier momento.

-¡Ah, ahora resulta que sabes todo sobre mí!—esta vez ella también alzaba la voz— ¿te crees que con sólo un día y medio teniendo sexo conmigo te basta para que yo quiera tirarme sobre ti todo el maldito día? No seas tan engreído.

-¡Por favor, si ya sé que estás enamorada de mí!

STOP.

Hinata abrió los ojos y pidió a todas las entidades posibles que aquello que escuchó fuese producto de su imaginación. Porque definitivamente no, no y NO. Naruto no podía saber de aquello. Era imposible. Inaudito. Catastrófico.

-…

-Tu silencio te delata. ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Te escuché hablando con Ino. Lo sé todo, y ahora que tú lo sabes también, no entiendo de qué te quejas. Alégrate de que si eso es lo que quieres yo lo cumplir-

¡PLAF! Naruto sintió su rostro fuertemente arrastrado hacia la derecha. El escozor en su mejilla lo tenía desconcertado, sabía que debía tener una gran marca roja en ella. Pero nada era muy importante comparado con la mirada de la joven Hyuuga. Mirada dirigida a él, enterrándole quizá unos cuatro o cinco kilómetros bajo tierra, si pudiera.

-Eres el ser más despreciable y ruin que he conocido, Uzumaki Naruto. –las palabras de Hinata denotaban toda la furia y hasta… el odio que ahora sentía por él—he perdido el poco respeto y la poca admiración por la persona que creí que eras. Sólo eres otro muñeco mimado y ególatra que siente la necesidad de control en las personas. ¿Te divertí? ¿La pasaste bien? Me alegra haberte sido de utilidad, pero sabes una cosa… —Hinata se acercó un poco más a él, y con todo el veneno recién cargado y listo para lanzar y estallar sobre la cara de ese cabrón le dijo—hasta hace unos segundos te hubiese dicho que tenía sentimientos por ti. Pero ahora… me has ayudado a darme cuenta que la última persona de la que podría estar enamorada serías tú.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. La había cagado una y cien mil veces más. ¡Maldita sea! No había medido ni premeditado sus palabras sólo por el afán de que ella se quedara con él. Y en lugar de aquello estaba abriendo la puerta y yéndose para siempre. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer ahora? No estaba pensando con claridad. Más sin embargo sabía algo: no iba a dejar a Hinata tan fácilmente.

-No te vas a librar de mí tan fácil, Hinata—le gritó él por la ventanilla—tú vas a ser mía—esta vez habló para sí mismo…

Hinata sólo se volteó para alzarle el dedo corazón con ambas manos.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

El irritante sonido del despertador en su celular –el mismo que lo había metido en problemas hace sólo unas horas- le taladró todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo, le obligó a levantarse y maldecir todo lo que a su paso estuviera. Siguió el rutinario proceso de preparación para la escuela y una vez abajo, se sentó a desayunar con sus padres.

-Naruto, ¿ya decidiste el lugar para almorzar hoy?—le habló Kushina—recuerda que a las dos en punto debes ir a recogerlo.

-¿Recogerlo? Y qué es eso de que debo almorzar fuera—indagó Naruto, molesto ya sin razón alguna –o al menos del conocimiento de sus padres- y sin despegar la vista un segundo de su desayuno.

-¡Baka! ¡No me digas que ya lo olvidaste de nuevo! –Kushina palmeó con fuerza la mesa, haciendo que su esposo se pusiera alerta para domar a la bestia—te lo llevo recordando hace una semana.

-Pues…he he he—Naruto se rascó la nuca, no sabía de qué mierda hablaba su madre ahora, pero si ya se había enojado, seguramente había metido la pata.

-Kushina… cálmate un poco—sugirió Minato, a la defensiva y con un pie afuera listo para huir si era necesario.

-¡¿Ahora tú me estás llamando histérica?!—un aura demoníaca rodeó a la pelirroja, causando escalofríos en los dos rubios. –por eso es que TU hijo es así, por estar "calmado" siempre con todo.

-Por qué es sólo mi hijo cuando te molestas con él—susurró bajito, sin embargó ella lo escuchó. Kushina pasó a saijayin fase cuatro.

-Mamá… lamento que debas recordármelo de nuevo—se disculpó el rubio menor.

-Vale—el aura de la pelirroja se restauró y, suspirando ya exasperada—debes pasar por Sasori-kun hoy a las dos, después de la escuela.

-¿Sasori?

-Recuerda, es tu primo, el que vive en Estados Unidos. Viene a perfeccionar su japonés por tres meses y se quedará con nosotros. Pensé que podrías mostrarle la ciudad y por eso VAS a almorzar con él fuera—haciendo énfasis en el verbo.

-Está bien, está bien. Podría quedar con los demás para que juntos le enseños a Sasori la ciudad—propuso Naruto. Aunque definitivamente hacer de niñera de su primo le iba quitar tiempo para recuperar a Hinata, era mejor no desobedecer a su madre. Por su bien.

-¡Está arreglado entonces!—sonrió Kushina—también podríais presentarle algunas chicas, dice que le gustan mucho las japonesas, sobre todo las pelinegras.

El humor de Naruto empeoró y su temperatura bajó dos grados. No queriendo admitir bien el motivo de aquello, un mal augurio con respeto a la llegada de su primo le invadió, sintiendo que aquello no traería nada fácil para él.

Y cuánta razón tenía.

* * *

Jojojo, ¿a qué esto se pone interesante? Ese bastardo de Naruto pagará por semejante acto de ofensa que le hizo a Hinata wajajajaja.

Okya.

Espero que os haya gustado, de nuevo una disculpa por la tardanza.

Los invito a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-.

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

¿Reviews?

Linkett14


	4. Empiezan los problemas

¡Holo, mis queridos! Se me ha hecho fácil escribir estos dos días así que aproveché para adelantar otro cap así de prontito :D espero que os vaya a gustar. Además lo hice más largo que el anterior.

Sé que dije al inicio de esta historia que sería de tres o cuatro caps, ¡pero me ha gustado tanto! que no puedo hacerla tan corta jeje, así que me extenderé a unos diez.

¡Que lo disfruten!

Los invito a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-.

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

**Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia es cien por ciento mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Empiezan los problemas**

_-¡No… Hinata, por favor! ¡Ten piedad!—suplicaba un rubio de ojos azul profundo el cual estaba atado a una mesa metálica por los brazos y las piernas. Una pelinegra de opalinos ojos, vestida de verdugo sostenía unas enormes tijeras de jardinería, haciéndolas sonar mientras su sonrisa diabólica se ensanchaba cada vez más._

_-Esto… sólo tomará un segundo… Na-ru-to—la chica, cuyo traje era completamente negro personificaba perfectamente a la muerte… o más bien al arte de castrar. El chico rubio, que suplicaba por su perdón y se retorcía hasta que las ataduras en sus miembros dejaban marcas y le arrancaban la carne, se despedía de aquel amigo el cual le hizo pasar momentos de intenso placer._

_-¡T-te lo pido Hi-Hinata…! ¡No nos hagas esto a mí y a Naru Chibi!—lloriqueó el muchacho. La mujer sacó un látigo de quién sabe dónde y le azotó en el abdomen._

_-¡Callad! Eres la escoria del mundo. ¡Vuestra descendencia debe ser borrada de la humanidad! ¡Pagarás por vuestras inaceptables acciones!—recitó sosteniendo el látigo junto a su corazón, como si estuviese presentando juramento. El cual obviamente pensaba cumplir. –ya es hora. –dio unos pasos hacia la víctima y, haciendo el último sonido con la tijera, puso ambas hojas a lado y lado del miembro viril del hombre que, resignado, esperaba el dolor._

_-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Hinata despertó estrepitosamente por el sonido de alguien llamando a su puerta. Tomó el celular en sus manos y revisó la hora: 5:37 a.m aún podría dormir un ratito más.

-Hinata, ¿puedo pasar?—al otro lado de la puerta, Neji se encontraba de pie con su teléfono en la mano—debo avisarte de algo.

-Claro, pasa—murmuró aún adormilada.

-Pareces más cansada de lo usual—fue lo primero que observó el castaño en su prima—¿acaso te desvelaste leyendo de nuevo?—le reprendió, Hinata tenía la costumbre de acostarse tarde sin importarle si al día siguiente hubiese clase o no. –Te he dicho que eso no es bueno.

-Bueno… no fue exactamente eso—dijo más para sí.

-¿Dijiste algo prima?

-¿Ah? ¡Nada, nada! No me hagas caso—rio nerviosamente—dime, ¿qué ha pasado? Es aún muy temprano.

-Ah, cierto—sonrió el castaño—Hana y Hiashi vienen de visita hoy. Me han llamado no hace mucho y ya habían despegado.

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Es genial!—al fin vería a sus padres, después de casi tres meses sin poder abrazarlos. Era una noticia que le alegraba de sobremanera. –¿Dijeron hasta cuándo se quedarán?

-Pues… no—razonó el joven—pero dudo que sea por mucho.

-¿Hanabi-chan viene con ellos?—su hermana pequeña vivía con sus padres, puesto que, cuando ellos debían mudarse Hanabi era demasiado pequeña para vivir sin la presencia de sus progenitores.

-No, como es día de semana escolar no puede—Neji notó como la felicidad de Hinata bajó dos escalones. –pero te llamará cuando pueda.

-Ah, vale.

-¿Pasarás por ellos?—el joven se dirigía a la puerta ya para irse—lo haría yo, pero tengo práctica después de clases.

-Por supuesto, ¿a qué hora llegarán?

-A eso de las tres.

-Entonces iré directo al aeropuerto después del almuerzo.

Neji asintió y salió de la habitación. Hinata resopló y se tiró a la cama, llevándose la almohada en el proceso. Memorizó la noche anterior y supuso que debía tener ojeras marcadas –las cuales después debía ocultar de su madre- producto de las pocas horas de sueño que pudo conciliar. Todo por culpa de aquel rubio bastardo.

No había llorado, ni había hecho ademán de querer hacerlo. Mentiría si afirmara no estar triste, porque así era. Sentía un profundo vacío en su corazón, ¿cómo había terminado todo de esa forma?, ¿de quién había estado ella enamorada realmente? No tenía ni la más remota idea. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido y era difícil de asimilar. Pero ahora tenía a sus padres con ella, aunque sólo fuera unos días y estaba segura que eso le levantaría el ánimo.

-Debo dejar de ver Investigation Discovery o de verdad terminaré matando a alguien—pensó en voz alta, sonriendo tristemente al recordar el sueño que hasta hace poco estaba disfrutando. _Si pudiese conseguir tenerlo atado…_ sonrió, pero esta vez de manera macabra.

Se obligó a levantarse. Y declaró, desde ese mismo instante, muerto a Naruto Uzumaki en su vida. Iba a decir adiós a todo lo acontecido y seguiría con su vida normal. Después de todo, muy internamente agradecía que todo hubiese acabado de esa manera y no de otra en la que él le hubiese rechazado admitiendo que no le gustaba o que sólo quería meterse en su vagina. Meneó la cabeza, sacudiendo esas ideas. No más Naruto. Ella era madura, sabía aceptar las cosas cuando ya eran irremediables, sólo quedaba aplicar el famoso "borrón y cuenta nueva" y no sufrir por él. No lo merecía. De nuevo, adiós Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

Las clases empezaron muy temprano a las siete. Hinata se encaminó a su salón de clases, tal como lo haría en cualquier otro día. Tranquilidad se respiraba hasta que…

-¡HIIIIINAAAAATAAAAAAAA!—un peso se enganchó a la espalda de la pobre pelinegra la cual perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces al suelo.

-¡JODER!—gritó exaltada— ¡¿Qué carajo te pasa?!—sólo alcanzó a sentarse en el suelo antes de que Ino la tomará de los cachetes y los halara al extremo.

-¡¿Acaso quieres morir?! ¡Te he llamado cientos de veces desde anoche y no contestas ese jodido aparato!—la soltó—¡Deslizar el dedo Hinata, sólo debes deslizar el dedo para contestar!

-Ya cálmate Ino—Hinata se sobaba sus adoloridos cachetes, que de seguro debían estar tan rojos como un tomate—lo tenía en silencio, ¿por qué es tan importante?

-¡¿Por qué qué?!—Ino se alejó de ella como si estuviese hablando Latín antiguo e hizo un gesto dramático—no te hagas la loca ahora.

-Ino de verdad no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¡Hablo de ti y de Naruto!—soltó como si fuese lo más obvio del planeta—ayer te estaba buscando como loco y me preguntó por ti. Yo supuse que estarías en la biblioteca y le sugerí el lugar. Entonces como no saliste temprano supuse que estaríais haciendo cochinadas por ahí. ¡Si hasta faltaste a clase y todo!

-Así que fuiste tú… —Hinata lo entendió todo.

-¡No me salgas con esas!—le jaló de las orejas—ahora mismo tú y yo tendremos una conversación muy seria jovencita. –Ino la levantó de un tirón y empezó a llevarla del brazo cual madre en plena acción de "en-la-casa-hablamos".

-No hay nada que contar—habló seriamente la muchacha que vanamente intentaba zafarse del agarre. –Lo que hubiese podido ser entre él y yo no fue y no será jamás.

Ino paró en seco y volteó a verla. Conocía a Hinata y su mirada mostraba total sinceridad. Su rostro una neutralidad rozando una mueca de tristeza. Y entonces se enojó más.

-¿Algo te hizo, verdad?—le preguntó—estoy segura que sí. No, no me digas nada, ya lo sé. De verdad. ¡No me mires así!—Hinata sólo quería que Ino lo olvidara, tal como ella lo estaba intentando. –Le arrancaré las pelotas, ¡lo juro! Se las haré tragar a ese maldito y cuando se esté ahogando lo patearé tan fuerte en el culo que las escupirá.

-Ino… das mucho miedo—murmuró alejándose unos pasos de su amiga.

-Pues eso es fantástico—meneó su larga coleta rubia—a ver si así contestas mis llamadas.

Hinata iba a hablar pero el sonido de los altavoces en los salones de la escuela resonó por todo el lugar. Una vez arreglado el sonido la voz de la directora, Tsunade, ahogó el silencio formado por la espera.

-*Buenos días alumnos, les habla su directora Tsunaje Senju. Es inusual pedir su atención a esta hora, pero me es imprescindible hacer lo siguiente: quiero que todos los alumnos, sin excepción alguna, se dirijan ahora mismo a las canchas. Tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles, gracias*

-¿Qué pasará con las clases?

-Creo que eso ahora es lo que menos importa—Ino aplaudió en son de felicidad por la pérdida de la clase de Kakashi—vamos a averiguar que quiere la vieja.

Las dos mujeres salieron del salón rumbo a las canchas. Los alumnos, al cabo de unos veinte minutos, estaban aglomerados sobre el pasto verde del campo de juego, todos extrañados de tan inusual inicio de mañana. Una vez todos, expectantes, se organizaron lo mejor que pudieron, vieron como la directora Tsunade tomaba el micrófono.

-Sé que os estáis preguntando para qué os he llamado. –como si mentalmente supiera que todos le había concedido la razón, prosiguió. –Siempre he pensado que los jóvenes tenéis el poder para cambiar el mundo, sois el futuro, los hijos de la tierra. Pero es también deber de nosotros los adultos educarles de la mejor manera, para no os vayáis a desviar del camino. Y eso es exactamente lo que nosotros hacemos aquí. –sonrió, tragó un poco de saliva y continuó. –Es enriquecedor, es de mucho orgullo saber que los jóvenes os interesáis por las problemáticas actuales, porque tenéis el poder de la voluntad para el cambio—hizo una pausa—Sin embargo, es mejor tener mucho cuidado con la forma en qué lo hacéis. El fin no justifica los medios, jóvenes. Y este es el punto a donde quiero llegar—Tsunade echó una vista rápida a todo el alumnado—Esta mañana, he recibido una llamada de la policía de la ciudad porque… al parecer, unos miembros de nuestra institución decidieron invadir propiedad privada en un zoológico para pintar un bello mural—sonrió de nueva cuenta. Hizo una seña a la coordinadora académica, Shizune, para que le pasara algo. –Esta mochila—levantó con una mano, luego la dejó y tomó otro artículo—y esta libreta, poseen la insignia de nuestra escuela. El escudo de Konoha está aquí. Lo cual, obviamente significa que quiénes estuvieron allí en la madrugada están ahora mismo, con nosotros.

Hinata palideció, ¿cómo había dejado pasar todo aquello? Todo, absolutamente todo está saliendo demasiado mal—Esto no puede ser…

-Quiero decirle a la persona que se refiere a sí misma como Ojos de luna, que soy una gran admiradora de su trabajo y que, en otras circunstancias, contaría con todo mi apoyo para su causa—frunció el entrecejo—pero, no puedo aceptar y mucho menos permitir que eso se mantenga impune. Por lo que, ambos estudiantes, tanto Ojos de luna como su acompañante, en cuanto descubra quiénes son, serán expulsados de la institución.

El murmullo de los estudiantes ante semejante noticia se extendió el aire. Ese era, sin duda, un excelente escándalo. Naruto y Hinata se encontraron con la mirada, ambos visiblemente preocupados por lo acontecido. Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos. Por sus mentes jamás pasó que la policía iba a tomar medidas tan drásticas sobre el asunto. Muy a su pesar, la abatida pelinegra supo que, hasta que eso se solucionara, no podría dejar el contacto con el rubio idiota. Por su parte, el chico se maldito una y mil veces por haber metido a esa mujer en todo el embrollo que, por sus estupideces ahora debía solucionar. Lo bueno es que, a pesar del mal rato, Hinata se tendría que ver obligada a dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

El día pasó lento y tortuoso para Hinata, la cual evitó a toda costa el contacto con Naruto por lo menos, hasta que no tuviese ganas de partirle la madre muy dolorosamente. Se enfocó en que por el momento estaba a salvo y, mientras sus padres estuviesen de visita, no pensaría en nada más que pasar tiempo con ellos. Cuando al fin sintió la confortable sensación de estar en su casa, se cambió y alistó para ir a recoger a sus padres. Telefoneó con ellos un momento para preguntar cómo iba todo y esperó a la hora para salir.

Mientras tanto, de camino al aeropuerto y con quince minutos de retraso, el rubio de azulados ojos rodaba una escena mental de Rápido y Furioso para motivarse a poder llegar no tan tarde por su primo. _Demonios, maldito tráfico _suspiró, estresado. Una vez en la vía directa a su destino, sólo faltarían cinco minutos para llegar, sin embargo…

-¡¿QUÉ?!—Gritó, saliendo de un portazo—¿Cómo carajos pude olvidarme de la gasolina? ¡De verdad pienso con el pene! –siguió lanzando improperios al aire mientras se calmaba, sacó el celular del bolsillo e intentó llamar a su madre, pero a punto de marcar el número se apagó. Ahora no tenía gasolina ni tampoco batería. –La vida es mierda.

A una corta distancia, sentado en una banca en compañía de sus maletas, un alto pelirrojo de ojos marrón y cuerpo esculpido producto de mucho ejercicio, miraba pacientemente una revista. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su primo, pero aquello lo había visto venir. Sabía que su segundo nombre era tonto, y el tercero, impuntual. Suspiró, ladeando una sonrisa, en el peor de los casos pasaría la noche en el aeropuerto. Miró el caro reloj, las dos y media. Aún era temprano en tiempo Naruto.

Media hora más tarde y con un lindo vestido de flores, una mujer de coleta alta y pelinegra entraba al lugar abarrotado de personas yendo y viniendo a todas partes y de todas partes. Volteó a ambos lados tratando de recordar el camino, ¡extrañaba el olor que tenía el lugar! Así que, sonriente se encaminó a la sala de espera. Pronto debían anunciar que el vuelo de sus padres, había llegado. Tomó una revista de la mesita y se distrajo viendo las absurdas fotos.

-Disculpe, señorita—una suave, pero a la vez fuerte voz de hombre la sacó de su labor, Hinata dirigió sus ojos a quién estaba ahora sentado junto a ella. En cuando sus miradas chocaron, él le sonrió de una manera muy seductoramente amable. Ella, tímida y algo cohibida por su repentina cercanía, le sonrió amigable.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?—le preguntó.

-Me preguntaba si no sería mucha molestia que me permitieras hacer una llamada desde tu teléfono—se inclinó un poco—es que, al parecer quien se supone que vendría por mí no hará acto de presencia. Y no tengo un celular que funcione en este país.

-¿Ah, eres de otro país? No pareces extranjero. –dijo Hinata un poco menos tímida, el tipo era atractivo, después de todo le gustaban los hombres con un color en el cabello poco convencional.

-Nací aquí, pero la mayor parte de mi vida la hice en Estados Unidos. –Sasori la había visto entrar y supo entonces que ella era única. Sus ojos, Dios. De lejos no los había notado casi, pero ahora que la miraba de cerca, eran jodidamente hermosos. Nunca había visto tal cosa— ¿Tú sí vives aquí?

-Etto… sí—aunque a Hinata le pareció un poco personal la pregunta, el chico no le parecía malo, aunque se notaba a leguas que le pasaba algunos años. Sacó el celular de su bolsito y se lo entregó—puedes hacer la llamada. ¿Sabes el número o quieres buscar el directorio?

-No, tranquila. Eres muy amable, pero tengo una excelente memoria casi para todo. –entonces sonrió—incluso no puedo olvidar un rostro cuando lo veo, en especial si me es hermoso.

-A-ah… —Hinata se enrojeció, ella no era idiota, eso había sido una indirecta. Cruzó la pierna en señal de un poco de incomodidad. No era por el hecho del cumplido, ya le había dicho cosas como esa. Era por el hecho de que alguien mucho mayor estuviese filtreando con ella. –Yo también estoy aquí para recoger a alguien. –dijo tratando de cambiar el tema—mis padres vienen de visita.

-Ah entonces vives sola—sonrió Sasori con el teléfono en la oreja, esperando a que Kushina contestase. –Ah, tía Kushina. Soy yo—Sasori alejó el aparto de su oreja, puesto que ya había empezado a gritar—sí, sí. Estoy acá todavía. Lo sé, lo sé. No lo vayáis a matar, tal vez se le presentó un imprevisto—de nuevo intentó salvar su sentido de la audición—tía, tranquila. Dadme la dirección que voy en taxi. No, no he comido. –Sasori pasó la mano por la cara—no tía, no voy a morir. Sí, gracias. ¿Calle 58? Okey, los veré pronto.

-Me parece que alguien está en problemas—comentó Hinata graciosa tras haber escuchado el alboroto armado por la mujer llamada Kushina.

-Mi primo es un poco incumplido—se acomodó mejor en la silla—bueno, ¿me permites hacerte compañía mientras esperas?

-Pues, supongo que sí—sonrió.

-Me llamo Sasori—el apuesto pelirrojo le tendió la mano.

-Hinata—contestó ella, estrechándola.

-Un placer—sonrió sensualmente—Hinata…

Naruto regresaba de caminar por media hora en busca de algo de gasolina, llenó el tanque lo que pudo y después de conseguir un teléfono se enteró que Sasori iría en taxi. Lo que le esperaba en casa… la piel se le puso de gallina con sólo pensar la bienvenida de su madre. Aceleró en dirección a su casa, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

-o-o-o-

* * *

-¡Hinataaaaa!—la susodicha volteó el rostro y vio a su madre caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Mamá, papá!—la chica se levantó y salió al encuentro con sus padres. Los abrazó durante unos segundos.

-Que linda estás hija—comentó su madre besando su mejilla—¿llegaste hace mucho?

-Hace unos veinte minutos, pero no estaba sola.

-¿Quién es ese chico?—inquirió de mala gana su padre—no me gusta. Debe ser uno de esos pandilleros.

-Tranquilo papá, acabo de conocerlo. Viene de Estados Unidos pero está varado aquí. Sólo se ofreció amablemente a no dejarme sola. –según su padre, todos los muchachos eran pandilleros.

-Pues yo creo que está apuesto—acotó la señora Hana Hyuuga—es más. Deberíamos llevarlo a su casa.

-¡¿QUÉ?!—chilló el Hyuuga mayor—De ninguna manera voy a permitir que ese pandillero se acerque más a Hinata.

-Hiashi, no todos en el mundo son pandilleros—le reganó la señora. –¿Acaso quieres que nuestra hija no se case?

-En este mundo actual las cosas ya son diferentes Hana, no tiene que casarse.

-Ay Hiashi. Eres tan arcaico. Hasta yo sé que Hinata no es virgen—soltó con una mano en la boca para aguantar la risa que se le iba a salir al ver la cara de su esposo.

-¡¿Entonces… no vamos, familia?!—comentó Hinata con una gota en su nuca, ¿en qué momento todo terminó así?

Sasori se levantó. Estaba de muy buen humor por haber conocido a esa chica, y ahora que veía a su madre notaba que eran idénticas. En el cabello, color de ojos y piel, no tanto en la estatura. Se acercó con el único motivo de despedirse de ella.

-Con permiso—interrumpió un poco apenado—Hinata, fue un placer conocerte. Hasta pronto. –miró a sus padres—Tienen una hija hermosa.

-¿A que sí?—comentó Hana—eres un joven amable y educado—dijo sonriente—. Ya que has sido tan buen joven, ¿qué dices si nos dejas llevarte hasta tu casa?

-Oh, no quiero molestarles—Sasori no se esperaba tal cosa.

-No sería una molestia—comentó Hinata amablemente.

-¡Entonces, está decidido…!—la señora Hana no sabía el nombre del chico.

-Sasori—terminó él la frase.

-Bueno, Sasori. Te vienes con nosotros—los tres caminaron hacia la salida para llevar a ese joven tan buen mozo. Mientras Hiashi aún tenía la cara desencajada por el comentario de su esposa.

-V-virgen…

Después de todo el alboroto, Hinata conducía sonriente por las calles de la ciudad. Estaba con sus padres al fin, los había extrañado tanto que dolía. Y llegaron en el momento justo, momento en el que su vida se estaba volviendo complicada de una forma que jamás esperó. Paró el vehículo que su primo le había prestado para recoger a sus padres frente a una enorme casa blanca, la cual se extendía detrás de un portón. Sasori se bajó y llamó para que le dejaran entrar.

-Tía Kushina, ya llegué.

-Ah, ¡Sasori-kun!—chilló emocionada—ya mismo aviso que te dejen entrar.

-¡Un momento!—Hana sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla—creo que he escuchado bien, ¿habéis dicho "tía Kushina"? ¿Kushina Uzumaki?—los ojos se le iluminaron. Hinata puso todos los sentidos alertas. Oh no. Ese apellido no.

-Así es. Ese es el nombre de mi tía. ¿La conoce?

-¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ!—Hana bajó el carro en un santiamén –éramos compañeras y muy buenas amigas en secundaria y la preparatoria.

Las puertas se abrieron y todos entraron. Hinata conducía por el pequeño camino hasta estacionarse fuera de la casa, el corazón le bombeaba fuerte en el pecho. _Que sea sólo una coincidencia en el apellido _rogó. Una mujer de cabello largo y rojo abrió la puerta, muy sonriente y de buen ánimo abrazó a Sasori, luego se detuvo en una persona en específico. Sus ojos se agrandaron y saltó de alegría. Las dos mujeres madres se abrazaron dando vueltas por toda la entrada. Todos las miraban con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Kushina?—un hombre alto, rubio y de ojos azules hizo acto de presencia. Hinata palideció, oh no. Era idéntico a Naruto. No. Naruto era idéntico a él. Porque ahora estaba segura de que él debía ser su padre, ella su madre y por ende, esa era SU casa.

-¡Minatooooooo~! ¡Mira quién ha venido con Sasori!—señaló Kushina a su amiga—Hana, ¡estamos juntas nuevamente! Pero un momento, ¿cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí?

-Yo puedo explicar eso—habló Sasori.

-Pues, en ese caso todos adentro—la pelirroja agarró del brazo a su amiga y caimnaron al interior de la casa.

Las paredes estaban pintadas totalmente de blanco, adornadas con hermosos cuadros de todo tipo de temas, desde bodegones hasta ciudades. Hinata se detuvo en uno: era Naruto pequeño, de al menos unos siete años, supuso. La imagen se le hizo vagamente familiar.

-¿Así que esta es la pequeña Hinata?—la nombrada volteó y sonrió, asintiendo… aunque no sabía exactamente cómo era que la conocía. –Vaya pero si ha crecido bastante, ¿me recuerdas? –ella muy apenada negó con la cabeza. –Bueno, estabas muy pequeña en aquel entonces.

-¿Y dónde está Naruto?—preguntó Hana.

-¡Ah, ese tonto!—Kushina apretó el puño—debe estar por llegar. Le daré su merecido por haber dejado a Sasori-kun esperando todo este tiempo.

-Entonces fue eso lo que pasó—rio Hana. Kushina no había cambiado en lo absoluto. –Ya este año termina la escuela, ¿no es cierto? Es un año mayor que Hinata.

-Así es. Deja que lo veas Hinata, ¡ha crecido también!

-Pues, ya lo creo. Vamos a la misma escuela hace varios años—comentó la pelinegra menor con total calma.

-¡¿QUÉ?!—gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos madres, tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Hinata?—preguntó Hana haciendo un puchero.

Sasori miraba la escena divertido. Si su primo conocía a Hinata, verla de seguido se le haría más fácil.

-Pues, no somos muy amigos. Sólo hemos… conversado un par de veces—trató de sonar lo más sincera. _Si ellos supieran que hemos follado como locos…_ pensó con nerviosismo.

-Naruto tampoco se salva—Kushina tenía el ceño fruncido—nunca me dijo nada. Se las verá conmigo cuando llegue. -Y como por arte de magia Naruto abrió la puerta. Poniendo un pie y después el otro con mucho cuidado, ya sabía que se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo, así que lo primero que pensó en hacer fue:

-Mamá, antes de que me mates quiero que sepas que te amo y eres la mejor madre el mund—pasó en seco al ver a tanta gente reunida en el salón principal. Vio a su primo y divisó a—¿Hinata?

-¡Muchacho del demonio!—se levantó la pelirroja a jalarle de las orejas—me vas a decir en este instante qué fue lo que pasó.

-Vale, vale—Naruto no entendía nada, ¿quiénes eran todas esas personas?—primero suéltame. —una vez libre—Sucede que me he quedado sin gasolina a medio camino. Intenté llamarte pero también me quedé sin batería, entonces tuve que caminar a buscar dónde podía cargar combustible. Fue cuando pude conseguir un teléfono que me dijiste que Sasori ya venía de camino a casa.

-¡Eres un irresponsable Naruto!—le reprendió su madre—y para empeorar todo jamás me dijiste que estudiabas con la linda Hinata.

-¿Ah?

-Kushina, él también era pequeño, no debe recordar nada—le señaló el Namikaze.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?—preguntó el rubio menor.

-Ella es Hana, y ese es su esposo—comenzó su madre—ella y yo íbamos juntas a la escuela, pero como nosotros nos mudamos perdimos el contacto hace mucho tiempo. Y ahora nos hemos enterado de que tú y Hinata-chan van juntos a la escuela hace tiempo.

-¿Ellos ya se conocían antes de estudiar juntos?—inquirió Sasori.

-Así es Sasori-kun.

-¡¿Ah?!—la mirada opalina y azulada se encontraron. ¿Qué era todo eso?

-Mou, Hinata y Naruto-kun solían ser amigos a los cinco años—Hana tenía una mirada soñadora, recordando esos tiempos. –En aquellos días ambos eran tan unidos.

-Así es, así es—Kushina afirmaba vehemente con los ojos cerrados.

-Solíais también jugar mucho al doctor y la paciente—continuó Hana—incluso a la casita. Naruto era el padre y Hinata la madre. ¡Os dabais besitos en la boca y todo! Eran tan encantadores.

Los ojos de ambos muchachos se abrieron a todo lo que daba, sus mejillas se tornaron de un carmín intenso y voltearon a otro lado, ¿desde cuándo el piso era tan interesante? Sasori observó la reacción de ambos y claramente notó que entre esos dos no pasaba lo que Hinata anteriormente declaró.

-¡Hana! ¿Cómo podías permitir eso?—Hiashi estaba exasperado, sólo faltaba que su esposa pusiera a Hinata a modelar vestidos de baño—eran unos niños.

-Ya lo has dicho, eran niños—Hana se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Minato tenía una gota en la cabeza, esas dos mujeres estaba locas. –bueno, Kushina ha sido un placer verte, ¿cuándo nos veremos otra vez? Estaré en la ciudad estos días ¡debemos hacer algo juntas!

-¿Por qué no todos?

Naruto ágilmente se las arregló para ponerse al lado de Hinata, y muy suavemente comenzó a hablarle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo también quisiera saberlo—contestó de mala gana. Naruto se dio cuenta que su primo los observaba.

-¿Conoces a Sasori?—quiso saber.

-Hace una hora—no sabía por qué debía responderle aquello. Sólo quería irse y acabar con ese incómodo "reencuentro".

-¿Ya ves cómo te mira?

-¿Por qué haces tantas preguntas? Y sí, lo noté. ¿Te importa?

-Sí—ella volteó. Naruto estaba muy serio. –Escucha Hinata, sé que metí la pata bien fuerte. Últimamente parece que es lo que me sale mejor pero quiero que…

-No creo que este sea el mejor lugar para hablar de eso—sonrió ladina—es más, ningún lugar es para hablar sobre eso. Porque está cerrado ya. Lo único por lo que tú y yo vamos a seguir en contacto es por ese estúpido problema en el que nos has metido.

-Sólo…–comenzó después de unos segundos a la manera como ella cortaba el tema—no te acerques a Sasori.

-¿Y eres quién para impedírmelo?—lo dijo con una risita que a los oídos del rubio sonaba irónica.

-No quiero qué lo hagas.

-Y eso me importa porque…

-Hinata, hablo en serio. Necesito aclarar las cosas contigo, te aseguro que lo que pasó no debió ser así. Y no quiero tener a Sasori complicándolo todo.

-Pues es una lástima Naruto—se acercó sólo unos milímetros para susurrarle—porque a mí me gustan las cosas complicadas.

-Yo pido sentarme al lado de la linda Hinata—habló Sasori, que no supieron en qué momento se había acercado a la chica para tomar su mano y depositar un suave beso en ella. Ambos quedaron descolocados, sobretodo el rubio cuando vio lo que el imbécil y baboso de su primo estaba haciendo.

-¡Eso jamás!—dijo Hiashi, a punto de ponerse de pie, pero Hana lo detuvo.

-Sí, eso jamás—secundó Naruto que aunque no sabía lo que estaba pasando no lo iba a permitir.

-Ara, ara—Kushina alzaba ambas cejas hacia Hana que obviamente entendió el gesto de Naruto. Eso se veía interesante. –Tranquilo hijo, podrás sentarte del otro lado de Hinata-chan. Claro, no te aseguro que ella te preste atención…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dos hombres! No permitir—Hiashi fue callado de un golpe en la cabeza.

-A mi esposo le encanta la idea—sonrió Hana. –Está decidido, mañana iremos todos a almorzar. –miró a Sasori—Sasori-kun, ¿podrías pasar por Hinata a la escuela y llevarla? Nosotros tomaremos el auto de mi sobrino.

-Claro, sería un pla…

-Yo podría llevarla, señora. Ya que estudiamos en la misma escuela, saldremos en seguida—interrumpió Naruto. Hinata iba a rehusar la invitación.

-Oh, que amable, Naruto-kun—sonrió maliciosamente Hana.

-¡Baka! Sería mejor que la llevara Sasori-kun, porque tú probablemente la dejes varada en el camino—siguió el juego Kushina. Minato tenía la mano en la cara, negando. Su mujer no cambiaba.

-¿Por qué mejor no la lleva el que la vea primero?—sugirió el hombre—Si Sasori llega por Hinata primero, la llevará al restaurante. Pero si Naruto se encuentra con ella antes, la lleva él.

-¡Maravilloso!—dijeron ambas mujeres.

Hinata no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Había visto la mirada de las dos mujeres cómplices y supo que algo se traían en mente. Aún sorprendida por la actitud de Naruto decidió que por lo menos le iba a hacer pasar un mal rato. ¿Y qué mejor que hacerlo con su primo? Sí, sonaba como una… zorra. Pero en realidad se iba a acercar a Sasori por voluntad, le había simpatizado mucho y, quién sabe. Tal vez su destino estaba escrito con él y no con el rubio patán y bastardo.

Después de tan emotivo reencuentro, Sasori se instalaba en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, el sonido de la puerta le hizo voltear. Vio a su primo parado y apoyado en el marco de la puerta, le miraba seriamente.

-Oh, Naru—le habló felizmente—te perdono, no te preocupes.

-No vine a disculparme—sopesó unos segundos. –Aunque debería hacerlo, lo sé.

-Si ese es el caso entonces yo debería agradecerte—sonrió, esta vez diferente.

-¿Y a qué debería tal honor?—preguntó mordaz, le molestaba esa actitud fresca y despreocupada que estaba teniendo.

-Por haberme permitido conocer a la linda Hinata, por supuesto—Sasori se cruzó de brazos. Entendía perfectamente que su primo estaba interesado en la pelinegra también. –Si no fuese por tu atraso no habría podido acercarme a ella.

-Te lo advierto, es mía. Así que ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima.

-¿Es tu novia?—preguntó divertido.

-No todavía—siseó entre dientes.

-Entonces todavía no debo quitarle mis dedos de encima—finalizó. –Aunque no conozco lo que hay entre vosotros puedo suponer que hiciste alguna idiotez para molestarla. Es casi palpable por como discutíais hoy.

-No lo repetiré más que esta vez: es MÍA. –hizo énfasis en la palabra y salió de la habitación.

Cerró de un portazo y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sonrió al recordar las palabras de la madre de SU chica. ¡Se besaban de pequeños! _Siempre fue mía_ pensó, feliz. Nada en el mundo podría separarlo de ella. Iba a hacer todo lo que a su alcance estuviese para recuperarla. Podía ser un bruto en eso del amor, pero algo se le ocurriría para enmendar su falta de tacto en todo lo ocurrido. Lo primero que debía ser, era sincerarse sobre sus sentimientos. Debía hacerle entender que él estaba loco por ella, por ella y nadie más. Después de eso, ya encontraría el modo de que le perdonara.

Claro, todo eso evitando que el baboso de su primo se le metiera en el camino. Él le llevaba ventaja, cinco años de ventaja para ser exactos, años de volverse experto para cortejar una chica de la forma correcta, no como él.

-Como diría Shikamaru… esto es problemático.

* * *

¡Es hora de que Naruto empiece a sufrir! Sí, ya sé. Esperabais más acción entre Sasori y Hinata, pero sean pacientes, no me gusta cuando los celos empiezan así de golpe y que entonces haya química así como si nada. Todo a su debido tiempo. Wajajajaja, Naruto, lo que te espera.

Los invito a dejar un review o comentario/crítica, todo es aceptado -siempre y cuando sea constructiva y no ofensiva-.

¡No sean lectores fantasma!

Linkett 14


End file.
